


Becoming Closer

by Sessediz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, New York City, Restaurants, Songfic, Usamamo - Freeform, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessediz/pseuds/Sessediz
Summary: Serena and Darien knew each other back in high school, but it's been six years and a lot has happened to them both. When Darien loses a deal, he turns to Serena for a night of fun that turns into a much longer game between the two new lovers / Based on the lyrics of the song "Closer" by The Chainsmokers
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and until now have just posted my work on FFN. I'm working on bringing my completed works over to this site as well, so please check those out as they are uploaded.

Sessediz

This is based on the lyrics of the 2016 popular song "Closer" by The Chainsmokers (originally posted in that year on FFN)

D/S (UsaMamo)

*****************************

Serena Tsukino:

"Thank you again for taking the time to meet before this weekend, Mrs. Kou," I stopped walking once we reached the exit of the conference room. It was just after 6 p.m. and I was ready to get out of this white suit set and cuddle up in bed watching Charmed reruns.

"I was glad to make the trip, Ms. Tsukino. We were very impressed with your presentation," the thirty-something-year-old woman smiled. "It's so wonderful to find ambitious young women working hard to create their own business."

She was, of course, referring to my ownership of the hit restaurant Moon Rise in Brooklyn. I was looking to move the accomplished eatery to a very recently vacated spot in Upper Manhattan. The space was larger, far more luxurious and would bring in more business from those with deeper pockets.

"Speaking for Starlight Realty, I think that your plan is fairly solid. You've put a lot of work into this restaurant and I look forward to dining at your new location," my eyes widened in excitement, "Ms. Tsukino, welcome to Manhattan!"

"Oh, thank you," I grinned widely reaching for her outstretched hand, "Thank you so much. This is a dream come true!"

Mrs. Kou tilted her head to the side and indicated she shared my happiness, "And one well deserved. I will give you a call on Monday to discuss the paperwork and we'll get everything moved along." We bided our goodbyes and I almost squealed with happiness as I watched her leave the hotel lobby. This has been a project six years in the making, ever since I ran away from home to start my own business. If only he could see me now.

I walked to the sitting area to call Lita and give her the good news. She had worked so hard with me to get Moon Rise off the ground and was, in my opinion, the best chef I could have ever happened upon.

"Tell me you're joking, Sere. If you tell me now, I promise to not be too pissed off with you," I could hear her flipping through our cable channels as if this wasn't the biggest news of our lives.

"I'm not joking, Lita. We won the deal!" I heard a thud noise followed by a string of profanities. Lita was finally as ecstatic as I had been for the last ten minutes. "Listen, I need a drink to celebrate. Want to meet me at The Bell Bar? It's off of the lobby of Juuban Suites across the bridge."

"I'll have to take a taxi, and it is Friday night, Serena," Lita remarked but I knew she was just as excited to celebrate as I was. "Lemme get dressed and I'll be over as soon as I can manage. Should I call the girls?"

"Definitely. I feel like partying." We ended our call and I made my way to the glowing bar to reserve us a table.

Darien Shields:

"No, I said I wanted the meeting this Monday morning. Wait, what do you mean the place was already bought?" I stopped walking as I heard Jed's response through the phone, "A restaurant? Which one?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose; this is just not my week. First I was incorrectly told the time of my flight back to New York and had to rearrange my meetings for the week including the Starlight Realty meeting, then my girlfriend Rita dumped because I'm apparently 'never around' and now with my schedule all changed around I missed out on my shot to move my consulting business to a bigger location in Manhattan.

"Moon Rise? Yeah, I've heard of it. Didn't we go there last year for the anniversary celebration?" I sighed after hearing his response, running a hand through my shaggy dark hair, "I know the food's good, Jed." Who cares if the food was 'exquisite' or not? They had stolen the best property to open up on the Upper East Side since 2012. "Listen, just—just find me another location. We need to start expanding while we have the clientele we have now. If we sit around for too long our momentum could die out."

I turned my phone screen off and placed the device back in the pocket of my dark grey suit. The walk home from the office was always soothing, especially after a tiring week, but now I mostly wanted to get roaring drunk. Andrew and his girlfriend were on a weekend trip upstate so there was no one to drink with back home. Maybe I'll meet someone at the bar, I thought as I made a B-line for Juuban Suites. Their bar, despite being a part of a hotel, was a happening place to be. The lights were neon and black with old mahogany wood furnishings.

Normally I wouldn't go out to the bar dressed in my work suit but after hearing that my coveted property was just bought out by a restaurant, there was no time to waste heading home for a change. A fucking restaurant, I seethed.

It was almost 7 p.m. by time I reached the hotel. It was Friday night so the lobby was busy with guests checking in, some business meetings just releasing and the businessmen who attended those meetings getting ready for a night of blowing off steam. Entering the bar, I smirked at the vision before me.

There was a beautiful woman sitting at the bar in a white suit jacket and matching mini skirt; her long blonde hair in a sleek, upright ponytail. My eyes followed the curves of her body from her gorgeous hair to the firm breasts not far below and the long legs starting not long after them.

I loosened my tie a bit and walked over towards her, "What will you have, Miss….?" She turned to face me, her bright blue eyes now evident that she had more beauty that what I had already witnessed.

"I'm not drinking yet, my friends are on their way," she smiled, her lips turning upwards. Wow, she's beautiful.

"Surely you could have one drink on my behalf?" I flirted again, hoping she would accept.

She nodded to the bartender for his attention which she received right away, "Martini, dry, three olives," then looked to me, "on his tab." The bartender went to work building her drink.

I sat down on the stool next to her, "So, what's your name?"

"What's yours?" she smiled to herself.

"Darien. Darien Shields."

"Darien Shields of… Tucson, Arizona?" she received her drink and took a sip; still no longer sharing eye contact with me. How does she know who I am? "You don't recognize me, do you Darien?"

"I—I don't," I looked at her more closely before recognizing that small scar on her right eyebrow, "Serena?" She took another sip and smirked. "God, Serena, I can't believe it's you. Wow, you look so much—." I was at a loss for words. The last time I saw her she was walking down the street in Colorado shopping with her friends… That was four years ago. God, she's changed.

"You've changed a little bit too, Darien. Still bar hopping, I see."

"It passes the time." I nodded to the bartender for his attention but he indicated that it would be a moment for me.

"Mm, until it passes you out."

She sure is cockier than I recall. "What brings you to New York?"

"Business, actually."

"You? In business? That's a laugh."

Serena pulled the short skewer of olives to her mouth and slowly bit off the first one on the end. "You know, that's what you told me in Arizona six years ago, yet here I am."

I looked to the bartender, "Godfather, please," and then back to Serena, "Care to explain this business you have?" Serena just smiled to herself not answering my question. Man, she's gotten hot.

"We're in a bit of a change right now. Maybe once our transition is settled I'll tell you more." Sure, Serena. Sure. "What about you? What's going on in your life? It's been four years since we met in Boulder."

"Oh, a little of this, little of that. My consulting firm is also transitioning right now. Our current office is seven blocks from here." The bartender placed my drink on a small napkin. "Have you spoken with your parents since everything went down?" This surprisingly didn't seem to be a sore spot for her.

Serena had run away at seventeen after she got tired of everyone's comments about how lazy she was and how unsuccessful she'd be. I didn't see her again for two years until that day in Boulder, but at that time she was just waiting tables at a local restaurant. "Mom and I are doing well. Daddy still gets angry from time to time but he's glad that I'm doing well in the city. I think it's just residual from dealing with me in high school."

"How's Sam?"

"Chemistry major at Clemson. He got a half-ride scholarship."

We continued to catch up with small stories and banter. Though there were still qualities that reminded me of seventeen-year-old Serena, this woman before me was much more mature and alluring. Her now long blonde ponytail shimmered under the neon lights of the bar.

"So, are you seeing someone?" I asked, curious.

Serena twirled the empty skewer around the inside of her martini glass, "Why? You interested?" she gave me a knowing look. I leaned closer to her.

"Perhaps," I returned her look with my most charming smile. Oh, how I would love to have her thighs—

"Serena!" we heard a voice call out. I turned to see who had interrupted my pursuit.

"Oh, hey guys!" Serena jumped off her seat and closed the distance between her and a small group of ladies. One of them had long blonde hair like Serena's, another with long raven hair and the last with medium-length brown hair. They all chattered about something and began giggling and bouncing hysterically. Serena made eye contact with me and I raised an eyebrow. "Ladies, this is Darien Shields from my hometown."

I nodded towards them, standing up from my seat. "Nice to see Serena's finally gotten some friends," I teased. The two darker-haired women didn't really respond but the blonde laughed along with my joke.

"I had more real friends than you did in high school, Mr. Shields." Serena turned to her friends to say something and then back to me, "Have a good evening, Darien." And then they were gone. I shrugged it off as nothing but as the evening grew into the night I found that I couldn't get my mind off of my old flame. She's not quite like the Serena I remember… I wonder if she still kisses as good as she did in high school?

I had seen them go over to a table near the center of the bar and they took turns dancing and staying at the table with the drinks. When I saw her going back on the dance floor, I made my move.

I rested my hand on her waist, "Care to dance?"

Serena Tsukino:

Lita had just returned from the bathroom when she walked to our table, "Serena, why don't you go ask your friend to dance?"

I glanced over at Darien Shields who was still at the bar having drinks and was now talking to a girl with a bright red pixie cut. "Why would I want to dance with him?" I sipped my drink and Lita rolled her eyes.

"Because you two obviously have a history," Yeah, who doesn't? "Go on, Sere. Tonight we're celebrating the new restaurant. Have a little fun," she mused. I looked to Darien who was now nowhere in sight and tossed my drink back. I deserve a little bit of fun, even if it's with Darien Shields.

I ventured to the dancefloor in hopes of finding him when I felt a hand on my waist. "Care to dance?" a deep voice asked. When I turned, my eyes met the dark blue orbs of the man I had been searching for.

"I suppose so," I smirked as if I wasn't just looking for him. He held my body close to his as we swayed to the beat, his hands tight on my hips. Darien still towered several inches over me, but his long, now messy, bangs almost made it hard to see his eyes. As if he could read my mind, he removed a hand from my hips and ran it through his black mane, pushing the sweaty hair in a new position. His eyes narrowed as an old R&B song came on and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't live far from here," his husky voice sent shivers through my body down to my core. Darien pulled back to make eye contact with me again, his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

I glanced over to Lita who was giving me a dorky thumbs' up and nodding quickly. I guess they'll take the subway back. "My car is parked in the alley outback. I could drive us." Darien laced his left hand in my right one and led us out to the hotel lobby. He opened the front door before the bellhop could and gestured for me to exit. We giggled with our slight inebriation as I searched for my vehicle. I pulled my keys from my purse and pressed the lock button a few times to follow the beeping sound. "There it is," I pointed to my shiny black Rover.

"Nice car," he remarked. "Kind of expensive, aren't they?"

I shrugged, "Not for me." That car was my pride and joy. Sure, it costs more than I could really afford but soon that would no longer be a problem. We both opened our doors and climbed inside. My body started to tense up as my mind started to catch up with the situation. I'm about to sleep with Darien Shields. The air felt thick and I wondered if he was having similar thoughts of me. I honestly never thought that we would get to this day. I put the key in the ignition and it roared to life.

The radio was turned to a mix station with an old song playing. I suppressed a giggle when I heard Darien speak. "Do you remember when we used to listen to this song all the time?" That was a great summer. It was Blink-182's "Bored to Death" and I remembered it well. Darien and I kissed for the first time to this song.

My eyes shifted from the radio screen over to Darien's hungry eyes. In a fleeting second, he closed the distance between us and enraptured my lips in a kiss. His hands held my face steady as his lips moved over mine smoothly, then roughly and then smoothly again. He unbuttoned my suit jacket and helped me shrug it off. Pulling me closer to him, he trailed his lips and the tip of his tongue over the skin of my jaw, neck and then shoulder.

He paused for a moment and muttered something. "What did—you say?" I asked between heated breaths.

"When did you get a tattoo?" he repeated.

"Oh, three years ago." The one he had seen was the sun and moon mandala tattoo that Raye helped me to design. "That's not the only one I have."

He knitted his brow and then smirked, "Oh, really?"

"We haven't really seen each other in six years, Darien, four in the least. I'm full of surprises," I winked. This seemed to be the comment to push him right to the edge.

"Drive," he commanded and I obliged, rolling the car forward and onto the street towards his Manhattan apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien Shields:

"Damn, Serena," I managed to say, out of breath from our second go. We still hadn't made it to my bedroom on the second floor of the apartment I shared with Andrew and I watched her quivering body on the landing of the stairs, paying close attention to the sweat beads on her chest. "You—you're amazing."

Her stilled eyes flickered open and rested on me. "I could say the same about you. Who would've thought that Darien Shields would be such a good fuck," the corners of her mouth turned up. She pushed her chest upward and pressed a hand to her back, "Not the best position to be stuck in when someone is insistent in making me scream."

"Well, my apologies. Can I make it up to you?" I grinned, "My bedroom is much closer now."

She glanced behind her to see the last few steps before the short hallway. "Let's hope my legs still work," she teased as she pulled her curved body up and began the short trek to my room.

"Looks like I have a new goal for this round," I grinned widely as I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed. I turned around and reached for the light switch to dim it down to a soft glow.

"Of course you have a dimmer," she remarked.

I crawled onto the bed over top of her, "Do you not?"

"No, my roommate and I have those old clapper things. You know, from the 90s infomercials?"

"Mm," I turned her jaw to the side and began to trail wet kisses down her neck and collarbone. She moaned softly at my touch which only encouraged me to travel lower. Serena gasped as my mouth stopped at her breasts and began flicking my tongue over the pink skin.

"Darien," she moaned again, running her hands through my hair. I felt my scalp sting when her grip tightened but decided to not relax my ministrations. "Oh, Darien."

"Serena," I breathed as I felt her fingers searching for me. Her mission was a quick success and I momentarily froze from the feeling. Most women I have been with focused on moving their hands up and down but Serena… Serena's finger tips were attentive to the underneath of the head. Where did she learn to do that; I wondered, almost jealous.

It was virtually a challenge, sleeping with her three times in one night, because it required us to be more creative, inventive and resourceful. Had we been a couple for a while, I'm sure that both of us would have ventured to the internet for ideas, depending on how dedicated we were to keeping the heat up.

But Serena… she surprised me. Her knowledge far surpassed what I thought that girl back in high school could ever achieve. As I thrusted into her one last time with my release, I almost felt regret for everything that had happened back then.

It was 3 a.m. when we pulled away to move under the covers and I didn't wait for her to fall asleep to put my arm around her protectively. Something about these last few hours with her awakened an old feeling in me. I felt like I was in high school again; a douche-y albeit attractive jock on the basketball team that sought to cause little bits of mayhem in the school and town. Serena was the lazy but caring teenaged girl with an addiction for milkshakes, Chris Brown and visiting the local arcade.

The thing was that those days were over. My emotion towards this woman before me was reminiscent of someone she obviously was no longer. Serena Tsukino was living in New York City with her own business; thriving and sexy and mature. And that car…, I thought. How can she afford such an expensive car?

I was willing to accept that Serena had made something of herself but those Rovers cost tens of thousands of dollars. My eyes moved to look at her gentle, sleeping face. Maybe she's a part of a high-end escort business in the city? It would explain the money and her business expansion was vague. She didn't want to talk about it with me… was it because we were in public? I trailed a finger over her jawline and I contemplated the legitimacy of that thought because, in all honesty, I never figured Serena to have such sexual prowess in bed.

The incessant ambience of the city was nothing new to me but I struggled to fall asleep that night, wondering if this was just a one night occurrence with my high school fling or if I could convince her to have a repeat night with me.

Serena Tsukino:

Rays of sunlight peered through the window as my eyes slowly adjusted to being awake. I remembered a night of love-making but had almost forgotten who with until I turned to my left to see him.

"Oh!" I pulled the sheets to my chest for some privacy before recalling all the things we had done during the night. He reached his hand to his face to wipe the sleep off before making eye contact.

"Good morning. Did I startle you?"

I looked forward towards his closet, my face red with embarrassment. I slept with Darien Shields. I slept with Darien Shields. "Uh, um, no."

"You don't sound so sure, Sere." Darien placed a hand on my raised shoulder, "Come here a second." I hesitantly obliged and felt encased in his body as he whispered in my ear, "Last night was terrific."

I smiled nervously, though he couldn't see me, "Terrific? What are you; a second grade teacher?"

Darien seemed to purr in my ear. "You know, I heard that song a couple of months ago and thought of you."

"Which song?"

"Bored to Death," I felt his arms tighten around me. "That song seems almost perfect for you; the seventeen-year-old running away from home and all."

"I don't think that's the meaning."

"Oh? Got a better interpretation?"

I giggled within his hold, "Their dating, Darien, and they've been dating since seventeen. Now he's 'bored' and wants out of it." Darien didn't respond right away, perhaps trying to recall the lyrics for proof. "But it's just an old song; don't read much into it."

"What have you really been up to the last six years?" I was stunned by his question, though we had done a lot of catching up the night before. He released me from his hold and moved over top of me. "Come on, Serena. You just popped back into my life, in New York of all places. You didn't think I'd be curious how you're 'making it' on the other side of the country?"

"Well, it's not like I'm selling drugs," I gabbed back. I used to tease Darien for being on the doctor track, now something he obviously decided against. In my own words I told him that doctors these days were turning into pill pushers faster than a neighborhood widower trying to make ends meet.

"Seriously, though," he brushed a hair from my face, "tell me about your work. I know you want to rub it in my face."

Truer words have not been spoken, Mr. Shields. Though he felt he had a part in it, I didn't want to let him know just how much of his actions caused me to get where I was today. His insults, his constant wavering on how he felt about me, not standing up to his parents… it's what drove me mad enough to leave and prove him wrong. Darien, however, would not see it that way. Oh, no. He would take credit for making me who I am and would say that I should thank him for what happened that summer.

"I run a restaurant in Brooklyn, actually," his ears seemed to perk up at that. "We just got a new location yesterday and that's why I was celebrating with the girls. Lita, my roommate, is the head chef."

"Which was she?" he placed a hesitant kiss on my shoulder.

"Brunette. Raye and Mina, black hair and blonde respectively, are our friends that we made when first moving to Brooklyn. They've been very supportive in our business venture." Darien no longer held eye contact with me but he didn't seem perturbed, that is, until I answered his next question.

"Sounds like a good set up you have going on. What's the name of the place?"

"Moon Rise."

Without missing a beat, Darien's eyes shot up and narrowed. His body tensed and I wasn't sure if I should read this reaction as arousal or anger.

"You're the other buyer?" he began fuming. "You're the one that bought the place on 96th?"

I furrowed my brow, "What do you know of it?"

"I am the CEO of Atraxis Fiore, what do you think?" he jumped off of the bed, still nude from our night together, and began pacing. "This just figures; I cannot seem to catch a break. First I miss the meeting with Starlight Realty, then Rita leaves me, I lose the deal and then you come back into my life…" he trailed off.

I threw the covers off and stood up as well, "What does me being here have to do with anything? If I remember correctly, you were pretty thrilled to have me in your company last night." I tried to focus on his face but my eyes descended to his abs that connected to that tight V-shape of his hips. When I regained my focus he was smiling.

"And I could say the same about you. It's funny, after last night I was beginning to think you were a call girl looking for a lay she didn't have to count on her timecard."

I took a step back. Did he really just say that? "You think that I'm a prostitute just because I surpassed you with my expertise?" Suddenly he looked hurt, like I had damaged his ego. Serves you right.

"Serena, get out," he said flatly. In a huff, I began looking for my clothes around the room before recalling that we had first stripped down by his kitchen table. "They're downstairs."

I glared at him before heading out of the room. It was my own personal blessing that the layout of his apartment was so simple so that I didn't have to confront him again. I picked up the discarded suit, my heels and found my handbag by the door. Once they were properly adjusted on me, Darien had emerged on his steps, now donning a navy robe.

Before leaving, I had one last thing to say to that man. "You still haven't changed," I almost didn't follow through but I knew I had to; he was just asking for it, "Jockstrap."


	3. Chapter 3

Darien Shields:

I chuckled to myself before scowling and taking another swig of whiskey. "I've changed, not that I was that bad of a person back in high school," I brought the tip of the bottle to my bottom lip, thought for a moment and chuckled again as I downed half a serving.

Yesterday I found ways to keep myself busy after Serena's departure. I worked out at the gym, went grocery shopping and cooked a feast that I couldn't bring myself to eat. Instead, I opted for a diet of whiskey and round ice cubes.

"Heh, round ice cubes. That doesn't make any sense now does it?" I asked the open air.

I heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Andrew and Ami walking in. They were giggling together but both stopped in their tracks when they saw the condition I was in.

"Darien?" Andrew asked, setting their bags on the ground. "Man, what happened to you?"

"Srinah Caseeno," I muttered, dropping the bottle to the ground in favor of lying down on the couch.

"Shit, Dare," Andrew moved to pick up the bottle before it caused too much damage to the rug that Ami had picked out for us. I watched Ami run to the kitchen to retrieve a towel. "How much have you had to drink?" I didn't answer him. "Darien, you know you have a problem, don't you?"

"Syeeah, it's Srinah Caseeno," I muttered again. She did this to me. It's her fault this time, just like before.

"Oh my goodness!" Ami shouted, "Darien, are planning on having company over?"

"Why? What did he d—," Andrew stopped short. "Dare, did you really have to cook up a Thanksgiving feast and," he paused and I heard the sound of foil moving, "leave it out all night? Com'on, man, this is such a waste of food and money." I didn't respond to him as I continued to sulk. Andrew walked back over to me, "Now, who were you talking about?"

I struggled to get up from my position, having to grab onto the coffee table for support. "Ser-REE-na Tsu-KI-no," I shouted, startling Ami who had returned to clean up my mess. "So-orry, Ami."

She smiled, "What's wrong, Dare? Is it a woman?" I nodded, already starting to feel sick from my Sunday drinking binge. "Who is she?"

I cleared my throat so that I could talk more audibly, "The owner of Moon Rise in Brooklyn."

"That restaurant across the bridge?" Ami stood up and dusted off her pants, "They have the cutest little desserts. So, you know the owner? Think you can get us in?"

"What?"

"Well, it's sometimes really hard to get a seat there. The place is always so packed," she said, then turning to Andrew. "They really should move to a larger location."

I groaned loudly at Ami's ignorance. "That's exactly the problem. She took the building that my company was planning to buy. She's moving the restaurant to Manhattan."

Andrew and Ami sat down on either side of me and Ami pushed my hair out of my eyes. Andrew put his hand on my shoulder, "And? I know you wanted that one but there will be others. It'll all work out."

"You guys don't understand," I shrugged them off and walked to the large window overlooking the city. "I knew Serena back in high school. Andrew, she was that girl that ran away from home my senior year."

"She's here?" Andrew asked. I looked back to see Ami confused and tapping on his shoulder. Andrew tried to whisper but I could still hear him, "You could basically call her the one that got away."

"Oh," Ami seemed to understand. It wasn't quite like that, Drew…

"She's been living in New York for the past few years. It's a big city, I'm not surprised we never crossed paths before but why does she always show up and ruin things just when they are on track?"

"What did she do?" Ami pressed on. It was actually nice to be getting this all off my chest again, given the situation.

"I was going to be a doctor. My parents are both doctors; cardiology and oncology. So it was always a plan that I would be one too. The summer before our senior year Serena and I finally got together after years of banter between us. When things got rocky, Serena told me off and left. Like, left the state." Damn, why does this still hurt? It was six years ago. "I was accepted to a university that wanted me for both their bachelor's and medical program. But after everything that happened, and having to see her empty seat in homeroom every day, I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore."

There was a long pause and I almost thought I had been dreaming that Andrew and Ami were home, "What did she say?"

I sighed and focused on the window in front of me. The glass was dirty on the outside, which sucked because there's no way of controlling how clean the outside of the building is. "She told me that I would screw up, that I would be the one to kill someone's mother, grandfather or child. She told me that I would be the doctor to disappoint his parents, colleagues and patients."

Andrew had walked over to me, "Yeah, some pretty messed up shit, but it worked out for the best, huh?" Of course, Andrew was talking about us meeting at NYU, me starting Atraxis Fiore and everything else that had come from that decision. My parents still don't know why I changed my mind but they were certainly mad at the time.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense," Ami began, "I mean, I've met my own real bitches in life but there has to have been some reason for her to say that. Did something else happen?"

My heart sunk at Ami's perception. Of course not; I didn't do anything. "I'm going to bed, guys. Thanks for listening." They looked like they were going to protest but I shot them a glare. Andrew and Ami backed away as I made my way upstairs. It wasn't like me to be so harsh to them, especially after cleaning up my drunken mess and dealing with my sob story, but I needed to get out of there.

Poor, Darien. You decide not to go to med school and blame it on a little girl; my mind taunted me as I pulled the thick covers over my head. Shut up.

Serena Tsukino:

It had been over two weeks since Darien invited me to his apartment and subsequently kicked me out of said apartment. I gave Lita the bare details but honestly I was too hurt to really get into it.

Oh, what am I kidding? I just don't want to mar his name.

It was something that I had because accustomed to over the last several years. Though, in my mind, I held a personal vendetta to best Darien and prove him and his family wrong about me, I never spoke of it to another person. Part of me still hoped that we could get past it and try again one day but divulging such details to your best friends would make it all the worse when trying to patch things up.

But what's the point in that? If the details were bad enough to hide from my friends then perhaps it was best they knew so that they could keep you from making a mistake.

But I don't want it to be a mistake. I sighed; I guess I'll talk to Lita tonight. I shook my head before grabbing the freshly-packed utensil baskets and bringing them to the hostess counter. "Hey, Mol, I've got more wraps," I said, scooting passed her and switching out the baskets.

"Serena, do you think I could take a quick break? I want to call the nursing home and check in with my grandmother," Molly smiled sweetly.

"Sure thing, take fifteen minutes." Molly nodded and pulled out her phone as she neared the backroom. I picked up a black waist apron and tied it around me, replenishing the straws and sugar packets in the pockets.

In around two months we would be making the move to Manhattan and that meant a lot of extra hours on some of the staff as we advertised the move, prepared the new location, got checked by the health and food departments along with a whole list of other things; even sooner than that I would have to start interviewing people for the new positions of the expanded staff.

The door dinged as two customers filed in. Note, no stupid grocer bell in the new restaurant. "Good evening and welcome to tonight's Moon Rise," I recited. "Table for two?" I asked the couple. The man was tall with shaggy blond hair and the woman who accompanied him had short blue hair. I silently wondered if moving would change our demographic dramatically.

"Yes, please," the man responded. I picked up two menus, a specials menu and two sets of utensils wrapped in a canary-yellow, cloth napkin. We ventured through the crowd until I found them a booth by the window.

"Here you are," I gestured for them to get seated as I placed the items in their spots. "Veronica will be your server and she'll get you started with drinks. Enjoy."

I was about to head back to the hostess counter for more customers when the woman caught my attention, "Excuse me, miss, could we speak with the owner?" Crap. Are they with the health department? We just got checked and weren't due for another visit until the Manhattan location opened up.

"Yes, that would be me, Serena Tsukino." I reached my hand out to her but she was now focused on the man across from her, both of them talking with their eyes. "So, is there something I could help you with?" I hope they don't have a complaint already. They just got here.

"Oh, never mind," she replied. I felt uneasy and stood there for another moment before turning to head back to the counter. "No, wait, um, can we speak with you?"

I rolled my eyes. Before turning around I put a smile back on my face, "Sure thing. Is there a problem?"

The blond man stayed silent and the woman continued to speak for them, "You know of Darien Shields?" I stood there, frozen in place.

"I, uh," Why does she want to know? "Y—yeah, I know him. We used to go to high school together. Is he alright?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"In a matter of speaking," the man finally said but the blue-haired woman shushed him.

"We're throwing a small party for him on Saturday for his birthday; he's turning twenty-four. You should come."

"That's sweet of you, but why am I invited?" How does this woman even know who I am?

"Well, we—."

The blond man interjected, "We found his old yearbook and looked up who might be in the state." It was most obviously a lie but I decided not to push my luck. Perhaps this is fate telling me to fix things with Darien.

"Alright. Well, what time?"

The woman looked to the man and then hesitantly back at me, "Uh, eight?"

I smirked, "Is that your final answer?" The man chuckled at that and the woman blushed. "Where at?"

"His apartment, well, our apartment," she responded. Before she could give the address I waved my hand up.

"I know the address. Consider this my RSVP," I looked to the front entrance and saw customers starting to get backed up. "I have customers to tend to but don't let me forget to give you my number in case anything changes, uh…?"

"Ami," she smiled.

I turned to the man across from her, "Andrew."

I smiled at them both and sauntered off towards the front of the restaurant. I wonder what I should get him.

Darien Shields:

"Com'on, guys. When are we leaving?" I sat on the stool with my elbow on the kitchen counter and my hand in my hair. It had been a long week with trying to find more places to consider for our expansion and my birthday was as good an excuse as any to let loose with a few drinks.

"Just a minute!" Andrew called down the stairs. I dropped my hand down to my left ear and began fidgeting with my small loop earring. Having my own business made me lucky enough to keep it in but, as I thought about it, I was turning twenty-four. Perhaps it's time for it to go?

It was already almost eight when they finally appeared downstairs. I raised an eyebrow when I saw how they were dressed, "I thought we were just going to a bar?" I looked down at my old Reservoir Dogs tee and blue jeans. Ami was wearing a black dress with skinny straps and a nice necklace while Andrew was dressed in a trimmed black suit and blue tie.

"Well, Ami and I are going to a nice restaurant in town to celebrate the birthday of our great friend who, unfortunately, has other plans," Andrew cocked his head to the side as I heard a knock on the door.

"Drew, who is that?" I stood up from my seat and watched as they ventured to the front of the apartment.

"Happy birthday, Darien!" they both recited as Andrew opened the door to reveal Serena in a short white dress and heels. Her tattoo poked out of the bottom of her right dress sleeve and I began thinking about the other two I couldn't see. She smiled at me and I noticed a medium, gold-wrapped box with a dark blue bow.

"Am I too late?" she asked. Andrew shook his head.

"Just in time; we were on our way out," he said. Ami grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her inside. "Have fun, you two!" and then they were out the door, leaving me and Serena stunned. We made eye contact for a second but broke it just as quickly. Why did they do this to me? It's my birthday, for crying out loud!

"Um, so I'm guessing there isn't really a surprise party," she said nervously. She took a few steps towards me and outstretched the hand with the gift. "I got you a present," I reached for the gift and noticed that it was fairly heavy, "Have a great birthday, Darien."

I looked down at the metallic box and then noticed that Serena had turned to start leaving the apartment. "Wait, where are you going?"

She looked back at me, "I don't wish to be a part of this guerilla birthday celebration."

"Well, I won't get any birthday celebration if you leave now." This caught her attention and for a moment she looked like she might stay.

"Do you really want me to stay?" I nodded, "You do understand that I'm not here as the hired help, don't you?"

I furrowed my brow for a moment before realizing what she was saying, "Oh, no. No, Serena. Actually, I wanted to apologize to you for that."

Her eyes suddenly looked hopeful, "You do?"

I gestured for her to join me on the couch, "Yeah, I do. It was completely classless and rude. I only said it out of anger but that still doesn't excuse it." Serena nodded but kept her attention on the fireplace, "So how do you know Andrew and Ami?"

Serena seemed to relax and leaned back on the couch, "They visited me in Brooklyn this week. So I suppose you told them that I stole that property from you, huh?"

"I might have said that; also out of anger."

"Mm."

"Look, I'm sorry for that too. You didn't know that I was one of the buyers and you shouldn't have to feel like you can't get the place you want because your ex-boyfriend also wants it."

"Heh, is that what we are? I mean, were?" she eyed me.

"Well, yeah," the blood rushed from my legs, "W—weren't we?"

"You never actually asked me, Darien. You probably would have if—."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to assume something," I replied coldly. So that's how she has thought of me for the last six years?

"Would you like to open your present?" My eyes met hers before I looked back down at the metallic box. I picked it up from the coffee table and pulled on the ribbon. Serena giggled when she saw me carefully pulling the tape off to not destroy the paper, "Still saving your girly paper, I see?"

"It's a habit," I grinned. Upstairs I had a Rubbermaid tub full of saved wrapping paper since I was seven. I didn't have any use for them; it was just something I've always done. When I got down to a brown box I pulled out my pocket knife and sliced the seal. Inside the box laid a copy of Gray's Anatomy. I tilted the box to the side so that the book would slide out.

"It's the edition from 1992 so it's as old as you are," she smiled. Why would she get me this? "You may not have become a doctor but I know that you loved studying medical stuff when we were younger and I wanted to get you something that reflected that." I ran my fingers along the edge of the old book without responding; there wasn't really anything I could think of saying. "So, why didn't you go to medical school anyways?"

Don't tell her, don't tell her. Things are just getting good again. "Uh, just decided it wasn't for me."

Serena didn't seem to believe that, "Ah, com'on, you can tell me."

"Really, Serena. It just wasn't for me." She took a second to think about what I said and then decided to drop it. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before I spoke up, "Thank you for the gift. It's really nice and must have been hard to find."

She shrugged, "Nothing's too much for my Dare-Bear." Gosh I forgot that nickname. "Sorry about what I said the other week. I shouldn't have called you Jockstrap." Jockstrap was what I was called through seventh and eighth grade after it got around that I was wearing a cup to school every day. You could call it the male equivalent of a girl stuffing her bra with tissues.

"It's cool."

Serena leaned closer to me and I almost shivered at the proximity, "At least now I know it was just a rumor."

"Wh—what?" I whispered. Serena motioned her eyes down and then stared back at me. "Oh, oh?" I smiled. Geez, Darien, keep your cool. "Well, I'll take that compliment any day."

"Hmm, do you want to go out for a bite?"

I looked at the time, "Would you mind if we ate in? I'm a pretty decent cook, if I say so myself."

"Well, that wouldn't be fair. It's your birthday."

"Com'on," I stood up, "you can help me."

We rummaged through the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and washing vegetables. I decided to make spicy chicken stir-fry over basmati rice and Serena took charge of preparing the latter, knowing a few tips from her roommate and chef of her restaurant, Lita. We chatted about our businesses and she updated me on their move. The paperwork was finished and they were starting to convert the property into a restaurant with all the appliances, seating and décor. She then invited me to come to the grand opening event where half the guest list was A-list people and celebrities.

"Sounds like you're becoming quite the success, Bun-Head." I hadn't call Serena 'Bun-Head' since we were in elementary school together. At the time, it was an endearing nickname. Had I said it to her in high school she would have been considered bullying. But, then again, I did much more mean things to her during those years. "So whatever happened to Melvin Butlers?" Melvin was that dorky kid that wouldn't stop following Serena around like a lost puppy dog.

"Why? Wanna know if I lost my virginity to him?" she teased. Shortly before we got together Melvin had orchestrated one of those elaborate 'prom-posals' which, of course, Serena still said no to. The guys and I gave her a hard time about losing 'it' to Melvin on prom night and would made moaning noises when she walked passed us in the hallway.

Instead, Serena went with a guy a year older than us named Damon. He was quite the catch, especially for a junior since it was his senior prom. It had made me jealous to see them there together. When he graduated a few weeks later, I made my move and kissed her.

"I think I heard that Melvin is off the grid now in Eastern Europe, though I guess he's not too off the grid if people know his whereabouts."

"And Damon?" I waited for her to answer that one.

"I'm not sure. We didn't talk much after prom."

"Oh, no?" That's a relief.

"You know, I did end up losing my virginity that night at prom. So I guess you were half right after all."

I almost dropped the bowl of chopped vegetables that I had prepared, "You—you slept with Damon?"

She nodded, "Mm-hm, it wasn't so bad. I do sometimes wish I would have waited a little longer because afterwards he was just wanted to get ready to get to after prom. It hurt a lot."

"He hurt you?" I remembered first reading about the process of sex in one of my parents' old medical books when I was younger to, uh, study and prepare for college. Yeah. It's different for all women, but it can especially hurt if the guy isn't careful when it's her first time, which was something I learned early on to be cautious of. I can't believe that jerk took advantage of her. I walked next to her by the stove to start making the sauce.

She laughed, "No, no. Not like that. He just wanted me for sex; it hurt emotionally." Oh. "I was having a rough time with it when you invited me to go for milkshakes that one day. I was honestly just relieved that you weren't making prom sex jokes anymore."

I chuckled to hide the fact that I was fuming inside. How did I never know that Damon slept with her? "So you're telling me that you would have gone for ice cream with any of the other guys then?"

She turned off her burner and covered the pot, "No. I actually had a pretty big crush on you during high school. I had always secretly hoped your teasing was just your 'macho' way of saying you liked me too."

"And?"

"And… well, you didn't ask me to junior prom. Damon did and I went with him so that I wouldn't have to go alone." My heart sunk. Serena lost her virginity to that fuckhead because I was too chicken to ask her out. "It's all in the past though. No sense dwelling on it," Serena dipped a finger in the saucepan and brought it to her lips, "More rice wine vinegar."

"I don't own rice wine vinegar."

She almost choked on the sampling of sauce, "Who doesn't have rice wine vinegar?"

"Probably most people, Serena. Not all of us board with a world class chef."

Serena giggled, "I'll have to tell Lita you called her that. Have you been to our restaurant before?"

I told her about the anniversary dinner my company had there the year before and we continued working on our meal. I knew I should have been over it by now but the thought of Serena with Damon pissed me off. Imagining her stuck in a dingy motel on our prom night with that sack of shit made me want to punch something.

Serena got the table ready and soon we were eating dinner. I talked with her about meeting Andrew at NYU and how he and Ami met there at a campus Diwali celebration. She told me about her brother's decision to attend school on the other side of the country and how sad her mother was to have both children out of the house.

I scooped up the last bit of my food, "So, what made you decide to come to my 'party?'"

She took a sip of her water, "I felt like there were some misunderstandings that morning and I wanted to patch things up with you," she held the glass in her hand, not making eye contact. "Honestly, Darien, I've missed our jabs over the years. Part of me misses that summer too."

"I know what you mean—."

"But if you don't want to be friends I can accept that," she brought the napkin to her lips, "I just didn't want it to be because of an argument we had." I tried not to show my inward feeling towards her statement of us as 'friends.'

"Well, friend, I've still got a couple hours left of my birthday."

Serena's eyes got wide just like when she would always get an idea, "Oo! There's this art gallery down in Brooklyn. I know the artist and could get us in cheap." Wow, even Serena, who I haven't seen in years, knows that I'd rather walk around looking at artwork than sitting for three hours in a movie theater. That's something that Rita never understood. Before I could ask she already had my next question answered, "It's open till 1:30 a.m. tonight. I've got my car in the garage downstairs but it might take time to get through bridge traffic… I guess we could take the subway. You wanna go?"

I looked down to my rugged clothes and then back to hers. That lace white dress looked stunning on her and I was surprised that she didn't get any of her dinner on it. Guess she's not so clumsy anymore.

"I'll need to change..."

"Nonsense; it's Brooklyn! You'll fit in better than me, the way I figure it."

"Alright," I grinned. "Let's go."

The train slowed to a stop and the doors buzzed open. "Finally," she grinned, pulling on my arm and leading us up the escalators. "It's just two blocks over, basically," she pointed out once we reached street.

"Calm down, Rabbit." I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun, especially with a girl. Well, besides that. Though we were celebrating my twenty-fourth birthday, being with Serena made me feel young again. Seeing her smiling and waving at everyone as we arrived to the art gallery made me think about why it didn't work out before.

"Rubeus, this is my friend Darien. Darien, this is the artist Rubeus!" she beamed. The guy looked a couple years older than us with unnaturally-colored red hair styled up on his head. He wore a dark brown vest with a wife beater underneath. Both of his ears were pierced with matching earrings that dangled almost effeminately.

Serena Tsukino:

"Nice to meet you, Darien. You have quite the catch here," Rubeus tilted his head towards me. I tried to conceal my blush.

"Yeah, she's a great friend," Darien replied almost pointedly. What's that supposed to mean?

"Sere, I heard about your new location for Moon Rise. I'd love to congratulate you but you know how I feel about Manhattan," he smiled. Rubeus always had a soft spot for Brooklyn. His entire family, going back five generations, were born and raised in the large neighborhood. "Well, enjoy the show you two."

"He seems nice," Darien smiled.

"Uh, yeah." We walked around the gallery looking at the artwork as the night grew later. I kept wondering when he was going to mention the time but he never did. I looked at a clock on the wall reading 1:10 a.m. and decided that I was the one who was going to have to bring it up. "Darien?"

"Hm?"

"It's getting awfully late…"

Darien looked at his phone and then looked red, "I'm sorry, Serena, it looks like I need to be getting back to the station so that I can get home tonight."

"No."

"No?" he gave me a particular look. "Ah, I see. Your car is at my place and it's late…" Darien looked to the left and right before leaning in, "Now, exactly how far do you live from here?" The tips of his black hair swayed over his eyes and I could feel the hairs sticking up on my arms.

I winked at him, "Would you believe me if I said upstairs?"

His mouth slowly turned into a handsome, genuine smile, "Lead the way, Princess."

We got off of the elevator and I walked up to my door. "Lemme see if Lita is awake first." I unlocked the door and poked my head in, "Lita?" I whispered. Turning back to Darien, I smiled, "Looks like she's out right now. Could I interest the birthday boy in a drink?"

He chuckled, "It's no longer my birthday, Sere, but sure; whatever you're having."

I instructed Darien to venture to my room as I prepared two glasses and began sauntering down the hallway. "Just where are you going with those?" I heard Lita ask. Hesitantly, I turned around.

"I happen to have a guy over. Don't worry; we'll try to not be too loud," I giggled. Lita shook her head.

"I bet you'll be the loud one, Serena."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're very expressive when you… you know? I never hear the guy making all that much noise," Lita teased.

I almost choked; on what? Maybe air. "I didn't realize how much of an interest you had in my sex life, roomie," I stuck my tongue out.

"Goodnight, Serena," she winked before heading down her hallway. As I continued the journey to my room I thought about what she had said. Do I enjoy it more than my partners do? Does that mean I'm not that good? But no, I—I'm experiencing the same thing as them. To an extent, that statement was true. We'll see who's right.

"Serena? I was beginning to think you were never coming to your room," Darien smiled. I noticed that he had been looking at my photo frames. "I see you kept this one." It was the only photo of just us two together. It was taken at the zoo on half price day the summer after our junior year.

"Yeah, well, my hair looks good in that photo."

"Indeed, it does." I handed him his drink and he eyed me suspiciously, "What is it?"

"I have a proposition." Darien raised an eyebrow in anticipation, "Since you're the birthday boy, I want you to choose what we do tonight."

"Did we not come up here to," he paused, taking a sip of his drink, "play board games?"

I gabbed him in the ribs, "No, you're close though."

"G—games?" I nodded, "Are you giving me dibs?"

"Dibs? How old are you?"

Darien closed the distance between us and used his free hand to pull my body to him, "I feel younger when I'm with you."

I grinned, "Then show me what this young body wants tonight." I took a step back and lowered my hands, "Show me what cha got, Shields."

Darien slowly smiled as he walked towards me again, grabbing both of our glasses and setting them on my dresser, "You're in for a treat." He picked me up, one hand holding my right thigh with the other around my hips, and carried me to the bed, placing small kisses on my neck and shoulders.

I wrapped my legs around him as he started pulling the zipper on my dress down. I tried to help him get it off but he muttered, "Nu-uh… You said I got to show you what I have, Sere." Darien pulled the dress off, dropped it on the ground and went back to kissing my body. Small moans escaped my lips as he picked up the intensity. I was just about to start begging for him to kiss me when he moved up and locked our lips allowing them to glide effortlessly together.

"Darien…" I moaned as he slid my right bra strap down. His mouth left me before nibbling on my shoulder and biting gently at the skin, "Darien!" I cried out. I heard him chuckle to himself as he continued on.

I thought all of the foreplay would have been his experiment with me but Darien had more planned for us that night. Once he was undressed and hovering over me on the bed he ran a finger from my neck to navel, "How flexible are you?"

I smiled, "Yoga." His eyes narrowed as he tested my statement, first plunging into me and meeting our faces together as he softly shushed me.

"Just wait," he whispered. Darien leaned back and, while still resting inside of me, bent my knees and began to push my legs over my head. He leaned forward again, gently, and rested his chest on the back of my thighs with my feet up in the air. "You're gonna love this."

I hadn't been aware that Darien wasn't fully inside of me at that moment until he thrusted deeper. My voice cried out and he grinned. There's no way he got bigger since our last time together.

"New angle," he whispered as he began to move. "I can tell you're wondering why it feels so different."

"Y—yeah, this is—am—amazing," I breathed.

"I have more tricks in my bag if we get to do this again." Darien had returned his focus to the task at hand but my mind was caught on that last line. Who references if there will be a next time in the middle of sex? Do I want a next time with him? Darien must have thought that he was going too soft on me because he began quickening his pace and reached a hand down to where we met. Ohh, how could I not?

I continued to call out his name and began running my fingernails over his back as he drove into me, each thrust feeling as deep as the first one yet new again. I dismissed Lita's earlier statement about me basically being a more vocal lover but silently hoped that Darien would help me in proving her wrong.

With his last few thrusts, his body began to shake, pressing my knees into my shoulders. "S—Sere—rena!" he yelled. My body was still going from my release as Darien collapsed on top of me, his weight almost crushing me, but I didn't care. His cry was louder than any of the ones I had given throughout the evening and I couldn't help but grin widely.

Shortly after, Darien removed himself from me and flipped onto his back. "I trust I received high marks on my grade card?"

Still reeling from his actions, I flirtatiously hopped over on top of him, letting my messed up hair envelope my body. "Standing ovations all around, my good sir."

"Standing, eh?" he grinned. "So what brought that on?"

"What do you mean? I just wanted to see what you could do."

"You have three notches by me from a few weeks ago… so again, what were you trying to do this time?"

"Honestly?" I wondered if I should tell him but relented, "My roommate says that I'm too vocal during sex and it made me wonder if I was good enough. I thought if I could get you to be louder than me, I could prove her wrong."

His ears perked up, "Lita's here?" I watched as his expression went from valiant to nervous.

"What's the matter? You have roommates yourself and the walls in these apartments aren't the thickest things in the world. If you're telling me you're self-conscious, you shouldn't be," I bent down and kissed him, "That was probably the best sex I've ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

Darien Shields:

It was looking to be a densely foggy morning with rain likely on the way. "Hey," I whispered as I lightly touched her shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up but it was nearing 10 a.m. and I wanted to talk with her before departing.

She yawned and stretched out her left arm as she turned to face me. Miraculously, I was able to avoid her smacking me in the face. "Oh!" she realized, "I didn't see you there."

"I figured. Can we talk?"

Serena seemed to start waking up at a quicker pace once I asked that, "I suppose so. What's so important?"

"Nothing really," I stretched out my legs and adjusted myself against her headboard, "I just enjoy talking with you. Soon I'll have to head back to my apartment to get a presentation ready for my work."

Serena also sat up and looked at the clock, "Alright, I have some time. What's up?" She looked around the room and then saw that most of her decorative pillows were on the floor, "Last night was fun."

I grinned, "Yeah, it was. You nearly pulled the sheets off." I gestured to the corner towards her feet and she blushed, "You know, these sheets look familiar," I grasped the fabric covered in small crescent moons and stars.

"Oh? They're not mine, really. I accidentally took them from my roommate when Lita and I moved here to open Moon Rise, but sheets are sheets."

I nodded, "Where'd you two meet?"

"Lita? Back in Boulder; we were both waitresses at that diner I told you about and we had been working out a plan to build our own restaurant. That's why I only saw you for a little bit that weekend; we had a flight to New York to finalize the deal for the current location."

I had been in Boulder with some friends to go rock climbing and snowboarding for the week. A couple of days before we left we were in town and, of all the places in the world I thought Serena Tsukino might be, I was lucky enough to run into her. I thought Lita looked familiar. I had actually wanted to ditch the guys that night hoping to spend more time with Serena but she had told me she had a flight to catch. Instead, I met this other girl and spent my evening with her. That's where I recognize these from; small world.

"But anyways, Beryl was a total bitch to me," my eyes widened, "It was very difficult to get her to pay her half of the bills and she was always bringing in different guys. I mean, I totally get it; be free and have all the sex you want, but some of us need sleep and some of us don't want every guy in the county knowing their home address."

"Did you say Beryl?" It was such an unusual name; the world couldn't be that small.

"Yeah, Meyers. Why?" she sat up, "Don't tell me she went after you too."

I let go of the sheets, weirded out by having sex with two different women separated by nearly two-thousand miles on the same exact sheet set. "I, uh."

"You did, didn't you?" I gulped. That stupid decision with Beryl, who wouldn't stop trying to get a hold of me for another year, better not be the final straw between Serena and I. I should have just stopped there but when an idea pops into your head—

"And you slept with Damon."

She held her breath for a moment, "Y—yeah, I thought we covered that already. I'm not angry with you, Darien. It's not like we're dating. I'm just surprised her charm worked on you." According to you we were never dating… but I guess I also never asked.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Serena turned to face me and didn't seem to care that she was no longer holding the stolen sheets to her chest, "But you did bring it up. Why?" How could I answer that? "I don't mind that you slept with Beryl, but you mind that I slept with Damon. Did he rub you the wrong way in high school or something?"

If he didn't before this recent revelation, he surely would now. "Uh, yeah. We never got along, you know, basketball players versus the football team." I mimicked small pom-poms, "Who has more team spirit?" I have never told such a lame lie in my life.

"Right," she furrowed her brow and nodded.

"So, do you want to hang out this week?"

Serena's attention turned to her phone that had been on the nightstand, "Hm? Oh, I've got work. And with the new location…" she trailed off.

"Saturday then?"

Her attention was still to her phone, "I'm scheduled this Saturday. I alternate weekend days." Serena looked to me, "How about Sunday?" Geez, that's a long ways off.

"That works. I'll come up with something for us to do."

Serena smiled and then threw the covers off, "Alright. I need to shower and get ready for work. We open at 11:30 a.m. on Sundays."

"What about your car?"

Serena stopped walking and slapped her forehead. "Shit! How am I supposed to get it back now? I have work until six tonight."

An idea graced me and I stood up to stand by her, both of us still appropriately dressed for last night's events, "You could come over after work." I picked up her right arm and placed a few small kisses from the finger tips, to the elbow and then shoulder.

She smiled, "I suppose that I know what that means. But I'll have to be back here later tonight, got it? I have an early meeting with my event coordinator for the grand opening."

"I assure you that it will be strictly business," I teased. Serena's eyes wavered on me for a moment and then she shook herself of it.

"Then I will see you there."

Serena went to go take her shower and I put on my clothes from last night. She told me that I could grab a cup of coffee or some juice before leaving so I made for the kitchen. Her and Lita's apartment was decorated like Tokyo, Spain and the American Tropics threw an international slumber party. The walls were covered in canvas art, photos of them together and trinkets lining the shelves. I hope I get to know this Serena better.

I walked to the kitchen to see the back of a brunette standing in her short, fluffy bathrobe. "Oh, good morning, Darien," she smiled, sing-songing my name.

"Uh, hi, Lita," I tried to smile back as I reached for a coffee mug hanging from the underneath of the cupboards.

"You know, like 'Darien, Darien, ohh Darien,'" she brought her coffee mug to her lips. My face turned red with her comment. "I'm just teasing. So you're Serena's very beneficial friend, I see."

"Uh, I guess so," I placed the pot back down. Did she just imply something about my relationship with Serena?

"Well, I'm glad she has someone like you. The stress of this new restaurant has really been getting to her and she won't let me help more than the little she has required of me." So I'm a stress reliever. "Just be nice to her and don't be angry when she breaks things off in a couple of months."

The fresh coffee was still too hot to drink, so I just held onto the handle, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you've known Serena for several years now; it's who she is. She doesn't date and she doesn't apologize for her actions. Eventually she'll be finished with you and more on to another," Lita said evenly. She didn't look devious or angry and I felt like I wasn't the first man to receive this short speech from her about Serena.

"What makes you think that I'm not 'the one'?" What the fuck am I saying?

"Even if you want to, you can't be. She's my best friend but I honestly can't see her settling with anyone in the foreseeable future, Darien. If you're already that smitten with her, I would recommend breaking it off now."

Just a few minutes ago I was excited about Serena coming over to my apartment for the evening. Now; now, I wanted an explanation. How could she string me along like that?

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but it would have hurt more if you slowly found this out on your own."

I decided that there was no use waiting for the coffee to cool, "Thank you for telling me, Lita. Can you tell Serena that I needed to get back?" She nodded and I headed for the door.

Why did I care if Serena was using me? Surely I have done similar things in my years but I never thought that Serena would be a serial dater, or well, whatever. I thought back to something she had said to me when we woke up, I totally get it; be free and have all the sex you want.

So that was how she wanted to play it. She didn't want to be upfront about her intentions so that she could string me, and every other guy she's done this to, along until she'd have her fill. I'm not going to let her get away with that. I decided that when Serena got to my apartment that evening I would make it clear to her that I didn't want to be her toy of the month and break things off like Lita said. I have better things to do with my time.

I got back to the apartment and found Andrew and Ami studying for their next exam. Sometimes I felt so lucky that all I had to deal with was a bachelor's degree that it made me wonder if I would have actually made it through medical school. I whipped up a snack for all of us and began looking over my notes to create an online presentation for the meeting with yet another realty group.

"Forget the building, Darien," I muttered as I poured a mug of coffee.

"What's that?" Andrew asked. I shook my head and made my way to the table again. Around five they both packed up their bags and headed to the library for their weekly study group. "You okay, man?" he asked. "You're not mad at us for bombarding you with Serena yesterday, are you?"

In a way, yes. "Nah, Drew. We had a good time." Andrew smiled and helped Ami carry her books out the door.

I tossed my pen on the table. Yes, it was wrong that she had been using me but what's been done is done. "Wait," I stood up and walked to the window to see the sun reaching the horizon. The rain had dissipated and the clouds glowed with oranges and reds. "Just because I know her game doesn't mean I can't play."

Serena would be off work soon and she would take the train to get here for her car. Two can play, Serena. My plan was simple: Have my own fun with Serena and break things off with her before she could do so with me.

If Lita was so sure that this was how things were going to play out, then it's likely that Serena was always the first one to pull away. I just have to stay in control of the situation.

A couple of hours later I heard our doorbell ring through the apartment. I had changed into a white button down shirt with red pinstripes and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow with a pair of tan slacks. Confident in my attire, I took a deep breath before opening the door to see Serena standing there wearing a mid-thigh length jacket sashed to her waist and her hair in two low ponytails.

"I'm not late, am I?" she smirked. Please tell me she's wearing shorts underneath that; she did not wear that on the subway, did she?

I gulped, "Nope; right on time." Control, Darien… control.

"Is something wrong?" she looked down to her attire, "Is it my jacket? They were out of black by time I got around to buying it. This dark green one was the only color left in my size."

"Uh, no. I like that color, actually."

"Well," she began undoing the sash, "what about this color?" Serena finished opening the jacket to reveal a silky and lacy set in light pink. "Is this suitable?"

"Depends what for," I muttered before noticing her change of expression. If this is going to work I can't tip her off. She came here for some fun and that is exactly what I'm going to give her. I closed the door behind her. "We have the place to ourselves again."

"Good," she walked up to me and connected our lips. Well, this part of the plan won't be too hard. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. Her skin was radiating heat like crazy and I couldn't pinpoint why. "I'd like to see some more of these tricks you claim to have."

I glanced at my watch, "When do you need to start heading back?"

"By eleven, is that not enough time?" she tilted her head. I didn't answer her but instead I scooped her up and took her to my room. Once we were inside I let her down and closed the door. Serena shirked off the jacket and I saw the full shape of her lingerie with her two ponytails curving over her breasts. I can't believe she wore that on the subway.

I pressed her up against the door and twirled a section of her hair through my fingers. After moving to kiss her jawline I reached down and pulled her up on top me, using the door to support us. Serena put her arms above her head, resting her hands on the doorframe. I could feel myself getting more aroused and she started moaning softly in my ear.

"I have an idea," I whispered. "It's not quite sex but I promise it's just as good." Serena looked at me intrigued.

"Alright."

I released her legs and let her slowly descend from the door. "Come," I commanded as I grabbed her hand, leading her towards my bed. "Take that off." I could have done it myself but there's something about being commanded, as well as commanding, in intimate situations and I had the strong feeling that Serena was one of those girls who loved it.

Her mouth curved into a wide smile as she slid the lacy straps off her shoulder and slipped out of the light pink garment. I followed with my own clothes and soon we were both in our customary attire. Looking at her again, I still couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was standing in front of me. Her breasts were firm and hung just a little low on her chest while her stomach was slightly round to match her hips. A wolf in sheep's clothing, no doubt.

"So, what's this idea of yours?" she winked playfully. I motioned for her to join on the bed, both of us crawling over it on our knees.

"Sit down and face me," I instructed, "Spread your legs like this." Serena moved her left leg and I positioned myself in the same fashion, facing her. "Now," I cupped her breasts and teased her lightly, "we resume."

Both of our legs were arched at the knee with hers on top of mine. Serena played along and reached for my hardened arousal as my fingers trailed down her stomach to her core. She gasped loudly when I slid a finger in so I responded by removing it to add another. Her left hand gripped me as she grazed her right hand underneath the head again.

"Darien," she moaned. Without wanting to, I thought again about what Lita said. Serena's obviously been with a lot of men, perhaps even women. Maybe this now explained her stunning skills. I wonder if she'll ever say the wrong name to me.

I glided my fingers in and out of her with my thumb resting just above her entrance. This time around she finished first, but with her legs spread openly, her body leaning back and her hands preoccupied with me, she seemed to struggle with her reaction. Before me was a raw Serena; a woman without practice in what I was showing her. I couldn't help but grin.

She didn't waver on my part and kept her attention on my body. I was now leaning back with my hands on the bed to hold myself up. This, unbeknownst to me, gave her more access. Access which she made great use of as I felt the back of her fingers cradling me below the base.

I jolted up at the touch and looked at her with strained eyes. "Sere—," I breathed. The look on her face was smug and I began to feel bested in my own game. "Ooh," I moaned as I began to reach my peak. Since her legs were overtopping mine, she inched closer so that we were in position for me to enter her. My mind was in a fury and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her from doing that if it was what her mind was set on doing.

To my surprise, Serena waited in that position as I released out onto her stomach. My body shivered from her continued touch and she beamed, "That was fun." I watched as she lowered her left hand, only the middle digit not pulled into a fist, and she wiped up a small bit of my orgasm from her belly. My eyes followed that finger as she moved it to her mouth and sucked it clean. Making sure that I noticed exactly which one she had chosen for the task, she playfully bit it and said, "Fuck me, Darien."

I pushed her back onto my pillows and ran my hands over her body, not cautious about the mess on her stomach. My mind was enraptured and I didn't care who was winning or if she even realized that I had been viewing this interaction as a sexual challenge. Her fingers danced over my skin as I kissed her hard and long.

My plan hadn't been to sleep with her that night as a test to my own control; a test I had gladly, at the time, failed. Sweat covered us in a light sheen as I drove into her continuously. Serena called out my name as she had done the night before and I secretly hated hearing it; knowing that her passionate cries mirrored those that she had given so many other men. They had all been as captivated with her as I was and it hurt me to know that she didn't care how I would eventually been thrown aside too.

This was Serena Tsukino… the girl I was first too afraid to ask out in eighth grade; the girl I teased because I never thought I'd have a chance with her; the girl that left me alone in Tucson to finish out our senior year and now the woman who would play with my heart like I was a complete stranger.

I couldn't tell her this. She would best me better than her other lovers and I would likely never recover. I almost didn't last time. So I kept on; just thrusting into her like a teenager with only one thing on his mind. I would never tell her and I would do my best to teach her a lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena Tsukino:

"Lita! I thought it was your turn to take out the trash," I shouted from the kitchen. It was almost time for us to head to the restaurant and I needed to get rid of this stuff. A minute later she came bouncing in.

"Hmm? It's not that full."

I looked down to the large wad of fabric in my hand, "Yeah, well this won't all fit." Lita opened the cabinet under the sink to pull out the box of trash bags.

"Just use this," she opened a new bag and held it for me, "Why are you throwing that out? I thought you loved those sheets? You're obsessed with anything that has moons or stars on them."

"Well, they weren't even mine to begin with and I have a decent income now; I can afford new sheets." Lita still seemed puzzled, "Okay, there's just something weird about them now. Maybe Bed, Bath & Beyond has a night sky set or something."

"I guess. So how's the planning going?" I knew that Lita wanted more to do with the restaurant but she already had her hands full trying to come up with some new dishes to add to the menu. The new place would have a kitchen three times the size with more cooks at her disposal and I wanted nothing more than for her to enjoy being the head chef of such a large restaurant.

"So far, so good. I got the order in for the new sign and they said they can have it finished and installed eight days before the grand opening. I was surprised at how much the banner to cover it for that week cost but at least that's taken care of," I tied off the bag.

"What about the tables and chairs?"

"All dealt with. I just have to be there to open it next Tuesday for the carpet installation, Thursday and Friday for the booths and then the tables and chairs will be in the following week."

"You sure you have everything under control? I can help, you know, and so can others on the staff. Everyone's excited for the move," Lita beamed.

"Well, not everyone. A couple of the waiters told me yesterday that they didn't like the idea of commuting across the bridge every day."

Lita shrugged, "So? Not everyone is going to work there forever. Besides, you'll have NYU students who need employment and we already have the hiring process started for the new positions."

"I guess so," I poured a mug of coffee, "I just didn't think about how some of our people wouldn't want to commute so far for work and now they have to look for a new job."

"You'll give them a good reference, though. It'll be okay." My eyes widened at the thought of more work. "What?"

"I don't know. I—I just keep feeling like the list of things for me to do is getting longer," I saw down on one of the barstools and put my head in my heads. "I'm normally a very organized person, Lita; you know that. But it's hard having to figure out how each of these things is supposed to get done on time. When we first opened the restaurant there was no definite timetable. I mean, the sooner we could open the better but now we have this big event looming over us. Seriously, George Clooney and Amal are coming and I haven't even had time to pick out a dress yet!"

I honestly couldn't even remember all the people that were invited and the thought of invitations scared the shit out of me, "I have to go to Kinkos today to order flyers. This—this is too much, Lita."

Lita rested her arm on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Have you called Darien?"

I rubbed my weary eyes and turned to her, "What?"

"Have you seen him lately? He does own a consulting firm. He could probably help you out with everything."

"Well, I do see him on Sunday, but there's so much to do before then!"

Lita smiled, "Why would you make him work on the weekend? Just go to his office for a meeting. I'm sure he has packages for different businesses and you can choose the one that'll work best for us."

"Oh." I honestly hadn't thought about getting outside help or advice and seeking out Darien was definitely the last thing on my mind. "I don't know, Lita. He was acting kinda strange last weekend."

She furrowed her brow, "How so?"

"I don't know he just kept talking about the past and everything. I think he's under the impression that I'm his girlfriend or something."

"Have you told him you were?" I shook my head. "Then don't worry! I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. What exactly did he say?"

"Well, he got defensive when I found out he's slept with Beryl before," Lita got wide-eyed and I nodded to indicate it was the same Beryl we knew, "and then he started talking about…" I trailed off and got lost.

"About what?"

"Oh, um, these sheets."

"He had a problem with your sheets?" I didn't know how to answer her. "Is that why you're getting rid of them?" Then in a mocking kid voice she asked, "Did Dare-wee-in make fun of wittle Sere-wee-na's bedding?"

"Oh, shush. That's not what I was going to say," though it was still true, sort of. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself. Are you going to drive to Manhattan?"

"Lita, I've barely been at the restaurant this entire week."

"And? We're opening the new restaurant in six weeks. We can manage without you while you juggle your other forty-nine jobs, Sere," Lita walked over to the fridge. "Let me make you some food and then you can head out."

I was nervous to see Darien again so soon. He did seem to drop the whole dating thing but the drive that man had was almost carnal. He's definitely proved to be one of my more experienced lovers and it made me excited about trying new things with him. I had been so lost in a rut with guys that I didn't realize it had lost a bit of its thrill and luster.

Darien made me want to be risky again but now with the restaurant opening I couldn't afford to give so much attention to an insatiable lover.

I called his company, Atraxis Fiore, and scheduled an appointment with his secretary. On the drive over, I kept telling myself that this would be strictly business and that it wouldn't have to be anything more. Until Sunday.

"No," I said firmly, pulling into the parking garage. His company was on one of the many floors in a short-rise office building. "Focus on the task at hand, Serena. Don't lose sight of what's going on."

I groaned to myself as I beeped my car and walked to the elevator.

Darien Shields:

I walked passed the cubicles of my employees and watched as they interacted with each other. Everyone was happy and chatting about their weekend plans and they didn't even seem to care that the 'boss' was walking by. Just the way it should be. On my way to my private office, I stopped for an update.

"Amara, did you get the Melbourne files copied? I need to prepare an outline for Friday's meeting," I smiled at her as she sat down her tea and adjusted her glasses. Amara was a fifty-five-year-old woman who reminded me of my eighty-two-year-old grandmother. She wore those beaded necklace things on her glasses and enjoyed staying in with her cat on the weekends.

Honestly, if I had a cat I might do the same thing.

"Yes, Mr. Shields. Everything is in order and on your desk."

"Amara, I told you, I'm a Millennial. We don't really like those formalities. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Darien?"

"But you are the boss. It's proper."

"And you are my elder. Would you like me to call you by your last name?" she wavered for a second, "Ah, well then Mrs. Tenou, thank you for getting the copies."

I was almost to my office when she spoke up, "Oh, you have a last minute appointment. I saw that there was an opening and the client said that it was urgent she speak with you." I had been hoping to get a head start on the Melbourne plan but I guess work was work.

"Did you get a name?"

Amara Tenou stood up from her desk and walked to me with a small appointment card in hand, "Serena Tsukino of the Moon Rise Restaurant." I tried to conceal the shock I had at that moment. She's not going to try and seduce me here is she? I have a reputation to uphold. "And I don't mind it if you call me Amara, sonny."

I fell out of my trance and smiled, "Sonny? Well, I guess that's better than Mr. Shields." Amara reacted with a closed-mouth smile. "Let me know with Ms. Tsukino has arrived." She nodded and I closed my office door behind me.

The appointment card said that Serena was scheduled for 2:30 p.m. which gave me forty minutes to start on my current work. If she shows up in that little jacket again… I almost seethed. Serena couldn't just come in here and disrupt my work like this. I was working hard to build our clientele and at the same time I was trying to gain a larger office. More clients equals more money and more money equals a better and bigger location, all together helping to give my employees better retirement packages and benefits.

Amara depended on her insurance to take care of her granddaughter's medical bills, after the car accident that took the girl's parents' lives. The elderly woman had been looking forward to retirement when she was suddenly a parent again.

Why else would she come?

I guess it's possible that Serena could be enlisting my help with her new restaurant and Amara did state that that was her business for being here. But it's not like she would be honest if her true reason to come here was for a short afternoon office scandal.

I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts of Serena that I was startled to hear a knock on my door and the time on the clock. "Come in," I announced as I tried to look busy with my work. When I looked up, Amara was showing Serena in.

She was wearing dark denim capris with a white button-down shirt. Her long blonde hair was held back with a large pair of sunglasses and her smile was brightened with a fresh gleam of lip gloss.

"Sorry for scheduling you at that last minute. Is it alright that I'm here?" she looked hopeful.

Depends what for, I thought again. "It's quite alright. I actually had an opening. What brings you here?"

Serena moved to the side and took a seat in one of the two chairs across from me. "I need help."

I leaned back in my office chair and brought my left index finger to my lips, "Alright, with what?"

Serena opened up a light-colored leather filofax, "I am up to my ears in work. There are permits I still need to get, companies I still need to call, work orders to fill out, interviews to hold, the liquor license, a grand opening party to plan, a restaurant to decorate…" she kept going on. Serena was anxious and in the beginning stages of a panic attack.

"Whoa, hold it now," I put my hands up, "Let's start from the beginning." I waited for her to regulate her breathing before continuing, "So you need help getting the new restaurant opened?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just thought that I could do it myself but there are so many things to do and only so much time to do it. I feel completely drained."

I opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out a legal pad, "Alright, let me write down all the stuff you already know you need to get done and we'll start from there." I was starting to feel like Serena might be changing. She made it evident last Sunday that we weren't dating; so much so that I would have a hard time asking her if we could start but the fact that she could put everything aside and admit she needed my help was comforting.

Here she was, in the office of the company that I have spent the last three years building, asking for my help. Of course, it was help that I had to charge her for but there were many other consulting firms in New York City that she could have chosen to enlist. Instead, she swallowed her pride and came to me.

Serena and I worked for nearly two hours on developing a schedule and plan for her to follow over the next seven weeks, including a week of follow-up to evaluate her success for the restaurants' business profile. She started to calm down as I showed her what tasks needed to be done when and an outline of how to do each. It was only a rough draft but she was already starting to act like herself again.

"Thank you so much, Darien. I don't know what I would do without you," she reached her hand forward and placed it on mine.

"You're welcome."

"When Lita told me to come—."

"Wait," I pulled my hand away, "Lita told you to ask me for help?"

"Yep. She saw how much I was stressing out and I told her about how I was running out of time to be with myself and—," her voice trailed off in my mind as I pondered what she told me. So she didn't want to involve me. She only did because she was told to by her friend.

I began to feel the heartbreak of losing Serena again. This time around we didn't even get much time together. At least we got two months when we were in high school, and that was a consistent block of time unlike this. Don't make me do this, Serena. Show me that Lita's wrong. "So even with your plan I still have a lot to do. I know we said Sunday we could hang but I should really get some of these things ready for next week," she began putting her papers back. "Can I get a copy of that?" She's pulling away. It's now or never.

I looked down at the outline, "Of course. I can bring it to your place on Sunday and I'll help you get started."

Serena looked put-off by that. "I couldn't ask you to work on your day off. You should find something fun to do."

I blinked; as if that hadn't been what we were originally making plans for. Even with work would we have time for a break together; Serena knew that. And Serena didn't want it. Not with me.

I didn't want to do it but it was the only thing left in my plan to do. "Alright, I suppose that we are now in business together and shouldn't mix pleasure into it." Serena's eyes shot up and I saw that look of defeat. She saw that she had lost.

I'm sorry, Serena; I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I had to regain control of the situation and I wouldn't let her destroy me again.

"I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

Darien Shields:

It had been three weeks since I told Serena it was over. Whatever 'it' was I didn't know, but the decision did seem to affect our business together, despite the reasoning I had given her.

We had met two times to go over the plan for her opening schedule and things were looking much better for her. Seeing her sit across from me at my company's conference table and not being able to do anything was hurting me in a way I didn't understand.

The last time she met with me I could have sworn she was putting on subtle moves; so subtle that I was becoming convinced that I imagined them and perhaps I did. I had tried my hardest to push her out of my mind but it had yet to work.

"Amara, please let Mel and Diana know that I would like to see them a little bit early as our meetings will be beginning in twenty minutes. We have back-to-back consultations today and I don't want our clients behind schedule." It was Friday and I was anxious to get a drink. The sooner these meetings could all end the sooner I could hit the bar.

There were seven companies sending in representatives today and each would be a follow-up or progress check. The third one in line would be Moon Rise and I was in a mix of emotions; I wanted to see Serena but I also knew it was best to see her as little as possible.

Of course, there was no way I was passing up on handling her restaurant's opening. It was an A-list event which was opening on 96th street and it would certainly seem odd if I let such a good deal go so easily.

"Darien, the representative from Metalia Thorp has arrived," Amara informed me. I was glad that we had finally gotten the first-name business settled. I adjusted my tie, grabbed my mug of coffee and headed to the conference room where two of my employees were sitting.

We went over a simple game plan and I saw that Amara had provided us each with legal pads and folders covering the previous meetings with the companies. Each meeting was about thirty minutes long with a fifteen minute break for my people to finalize their notes. I had gotten so caught up in an issue from the previous client that I was almost shocked when Amara announced that the representative from Moon Rise had arrived.

I'm sure Mel and Diana must have thought it strange for me to be checking my appearance but I waved it off. The door opened and I stood up instantly to greet—

"Lita?"

"Good to see you too, Darien," she smiled. Where's Serena?

"Is something wrong with Serena?"

Lita walked to her seat and pulled out a folder, "She's finally letting me help with the restaurant. We just hired a new sous chef so I have more flexibility in my schedule." That still didn't quite answer my question. She's avoiding me now.

"Well, then, let's get started." Lita was well-informed on the progress which made the meeting go more smoothly. We usually try to keep the same representative with a company for continuity but seeing as this was concerning Serena I was quick to let it pass.

After we wrapped everything up I told Mel and Diana to finalize the notes so that I could see Lita out.

"Is everything honestly okay with Serena? She's been to the last couple meetings."

"Darien, it's alright. I know that the two of your broke up," she looked sympathetic.

"It's not like we were ever really together, you know that."

Lita nodded, "She's been taking this one harder though. I've never seen her act this way."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been losing focus, her diet has changed and to my knowledge she hasn't found another guy yet."

"Does she normally jump from guy to guy that fast?"

"Not too fast, depending on your perspective, but this is just different." Have I made a mistake? Did Lita make a mistake? "Could you call her?"

I furrowed my brow. It's not like I didn't want back in her life, I did, but if I was going to be a part of her life I wanted a more permanent position. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I know you care about her," Lita stated. "And I'm not trying to make it seem like you have a chance to get her back but she needs someone right now and I've tried everything. Please?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know what I could possibly do but I guess I can try."

Lita informed me that Serena had been working at the restaurant all day so she would be off for the evening. After we finished our meetings I stopped by my apartment to change into faded jeans, a yellow button-up with dark blue trim and a black leather jacket. The trains were backed up so I hailed a cab for Brooklyn.

I was nervous. Seeing Serena a couple of times in my work setting versus showing up at her apartment where I knew Lita would not be… it was making me incredibly uneasy. I guess it was obvious because the cab driver started asking me if I was alright. When I told him that I was fine he smiled in the rearview mirror and muttered 'women, huh?' and went back to his driving.

When I reached her door I stood there for about fifteen minutes contemplating heading back to the city. I promised Lita I would try talking to her.

I sighed and relented, knocking on the door. I heard some shuffling from inside before the door swung open.

"Hi," I said.

"Uh, hello," she replied. Serena was wearing shorts-style pink overalls with a ruffled white shirt underneath.

After a minute of silence, "Can I come in?" I asked. She looked at me peculiarly and motioned for me to join her inside. Her apartment looked different. The colorful displays of international collections were no longer on the walls and the floors were covered in mostly medium-sized cardboard boxes. "Moving?" I asked shakily. It's not like she could move out of the state again; she's opening a restaurant in three weeks!

"Yeah, Lita and I found a place close to the new restaurant." Serena hadn't left from the closed door as I ventured through their living room.

"Understandable… well, with the commute and everything," she nodded in the smallest motions. "Where to?"

Her hair was gathered up in one of those claw things and a few sections of it had started to fall out. Part of me wanted to help her fix it but mostly I found myself enjoying the sight.

"We actually got pretty lucky. It's only two blocks from the restaurant."

"Oh, why would you want to live so close to your work?"

"It's important to me, I guess."

I shouldn't have seemed mad but all that would be between us now was the width of Central Park meaning that we would likely be running into each other from time to time. I looked to her television to see it paused on a movie frame.

"Juno?" I asked.

"I needed a break from packing. It's been a busy time with the—."

"Restaurant, I know."

Serena Tsukino:

Neither of us talked. I didn't even know why he decided to show up here if he had nothing to say to me. Though just having him there was comforting on some level.

It reminded me of the time my parents got into a big fight and I ran to the community park to get away from it all. I had found a bench a bit of the ways off from where most people were that afternoon and cried to my hearts' content.

I was nearing the end of my personal pity party when a shadow fell over me, "Serena?" I looked up to see Darien Shields dressed in a school tee and baseball cap with a mitt on his right hand. "What's wrong?"

He sat down next to me. "Oh, nothing," I wiped away the teary runs on my cheeks.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?"

I hesitated to answer him but then found myself revealing everything about my parents, the pressures of school and life in general. In hindsight it felt very crybaby of me but at the time I needed to get it off my chest. Part of me worried about the jokes he could create out of the things I was telling him but he seemed so genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say that I didn't hold back.

"Hey, hey," he calmed me, pulling me into an embrace. "It's okay, Sere. We all have bad days."

"But what about my parents?" I tried to pull back but he held onto me tighter.

"Even parents have bad days."

He was right and I knew he was right. Somehow, having him say it to me made everything clear again. I looked up and saw him smiling sweetly. When I paid closer attention to his attire I asked him about it.

"Oh, this? I was in the middle of baseball tryouts when I saw you over here."

My eyes widened, "Darien!" I hit his arm, "You shouldn't have come over here. You missed them." I pointed to the group of guys packing up their belongings.

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I wasn't very good anyways."

And he wasn't. I saw him play during a family sporting day that the school held as a fundraiser. Darien was an excellent basketball player but it didn't transfer well to baseball at all.

"Do you want me to go?" Darien asked, pulling me from my memories.

"Uh, do you want to go?" I asked back. You were the one to leave this time. He didn't respond. Instead, he pulled out his phone and began ordering Chinese takeout. When he put his phone back in his pocket I approached him. "So you're staying then?"

"I suppose so."

Darien Shields:

I remembered that look anywhere.

We were nearing the end of the final exam time for math class junior year when I looked over at Serena concentrating on the bonus question. She looked so cute chewing on the end of her pencil and then nervously wiping it on her shirt when she needed the eraser to fix something.

"Mr. Shields," our teacher bellowed. "I trust you have a good reason for looking at Miss Tsukino's paper?" The man towered over my desk and I gulped.

"I, uh, just noticed that her calculator was the newest release. It's one I've had my eye on for a while now."

Our teacher didn't seem to believe me, "You must have had your eye on it for the entire school year since Serena hasn't approved any new calculators with me." Now he was looking to Serena to read if this calculator was, in fact, new. Shit. Let's just get her in trouble, Darien. "Serena, may I see your calculator?"

There was only five minutes left in the exam period and I saw fear showcase on her face as he picked up her calculator. He walked over to his desk to double check the product number against his records and I felt her eyes burning holes in me.

I was already finished with my exam and I hoped that she would have enough time to do the same.

"Seems Mr. Shields was incorrect, Serena. Sorry for taking time away from your exam. You may have two additional minutes if you need them," he said before glaring at me.

Serena didn't need the extra time because she just needed to double-check her work on the last question. The clock struck 3:30 p.m. and we all turned in our exams. Outside of the school, I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't have any of it.

"You really fucked up this time," I muttered to myself as the guys approached me.

It would be three more days before I would ask Serena out and kiss her on the park bench I once consoled her on.

Serena Tsukino:

The food should have helped with our lack of conversation but it only seemed to draw it out more.

"S'good?" he asked. I nodded but continued to eat my shrimp lo mein. "If you want, we could turn your movie back on."

God bless you, Darien. I grabbed the remote quickly and turned Juno back on to the part where she is first telling her parents that she's pregnant.

It reminded me of the day that Darien asked me out for ice cream; milkshakes, really. I was always craving one, especially strawberry, so it was nothing out of the norm for him.

I had wanted to confess to him what was going on; I needed to tell someone. But I didn't want to admit what happened. It all went by so fast that I didn't even know how I got into the situation in the first place.

"Did you want another flavor?" Darien smiled, offering to buy me a second milkshake. Why is he being so nice to me? I secretly wanted it to be that he was interested in me, but I knew I could never get that lucky.

"No, this one's fine," I took a big slurp, "Thank you for buying it for me."

Darien nodded and poured a heaping amount of ketchup next to his fries. "So, how's Damon?"

I almost cringed at the name but I didn't want to be obvious about anything. "Fine, I guess."

"You guys together now?"

I rubbed my tongue on the roof of my mouth to get rid of the brain freeze that was forming. Not if my prayers go through. "Not really."

"Cool," he said before grabbing a handful of fries all at once.

I needed to go to the drug store before going home but I couldn't very well let Darien see what I was buying. I would never hear the end of it. Instead, I suggested a walk through the park to 'work off my milkshake.'

Pretty soon I might have weight I won't be able to work off.

We reached a bench as the sun was just starting to set and continued talking about our senior year coming up and how excited we were to graduate. Darien had still been planning on going to medical school to become a doctor and I had no idea what I was going to do with my life; I just hoped that I still had options available to me.

"Serena, do you like me?" he asked suddenly. Where is this coming from?

"Uh, why do you ask?" My heart was beating faster and I felt overheated despite the evening air.

"Because I want to kiss you." My eyes widened and I subconsciously licked my lips in anticipation. Am I dreaming? "But I want to know if you'll be okay with it."

Okay? Of course I'm okay with it! I started worrying about my breath but began nodding anyways. Darien closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. I waited there, eyes closed, for our lips to connect. When they did it felt almost electric.

Our lips moved smoothly against each other's and I didn't mind when his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and he seemed taken off-guard for a moment. He recovered by pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled and said, "Strawberries."

We made plans for that weekend and I parted ways with him on that bench, making a B-line for the drug store. I have to know if Damon got me pregnant. Things were starting to change between Darien and I and I couldn't stand the idea that a mistake with that jerk on prom night could ruin the thing I had been hoping for since my ninth grade social.

I cried that night. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I saw the single line mark on three separate tests. "I'm not pregnant…" I whispered to myself as I pulled out my phone to text Darien, confirming our plans for Saturday.

Darien Shields:

It was almost her birthday that summer and I was nervous about what to get her. Serena and I had spent the last month and a half together and I wanted to be sure she knew how I felt. I thought about getting her Chris Brown tickets but after the media released information about what he did to Rihanna Serena became completely disinterested in his music. I remember thinking highly of her for standing her ground on the issue.

We were driving around one day in my dark green Eclipse Spyder with the top down. Serena was changing the radio station when she started belting out the lyrics, "Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

"You like this song?" I asked.

Serena nodded, "Katy Perry's music is so fresh. She'll definitely be sticking around." She looked so adorable in her star-struck ways. "I think I might go to Vegas one day."

"Oh? And do what there?" Serena didn't seem like the type to gamble away her hard-earned money.

"Be a performer, of course. It's in my stars to be very successful," she mused.

"But of course," my eyes were still on the road but I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I guess I could get tickets to the Hello Katy tour.

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" she shouted, turning the radio up louder. It's that Blink-183 song again."

Serena grinned as we waited for the lyrics to start. She was mildly head-banging as she raised her hands above her, shouting the lyrics along with me. I was always more into rock and punk music in high school so us finding songs we could agree on made them special… and that had been the first one we agreed on that summer.

Serena Tsukino:

The movie got to the part where Juno was telling Bleeker off since he was taking another girl to the prom while she would be sitting at home pregnant. It made me cringe at the thought of prom but then another memory came to mind.

The day I broke everything off with Darien.

For his eighteenth birthday I had gotten him a small gift card to Hot Topic and the new Sugar Ray and Sick Puppies albums. I felt bad for not being able to get him more since he had given me such an expensive gift.

"I love these, Sere," he leaned in to kiss me, his long black bangs tickling my nose. "And I get to go to the concert with you, remember?"

I knew that he wasn't counting down the days like I was but if he could handle taking me to a girly concert then perhaps this summer romance would really last into the schoolyear. That following weekend was his birthday party with all of our friends from school.

Darien's parents had a lovely home with a lavish backyard complete with in-ground pool, pristine landscaping and a rose garden. Most kids my age wouldn't have cared for those details but I knew that Darien was the one to thank for the rose garden. It was his hidden passion and only hidden to keep his manly façade as one of the school's top athletes. I had encouraged him to just forget about social norms but he was still hesitant.

The party was going well and it was the first time that I saw both of his parents in the same area. Their schedules were packed full and they didn't even have much time for Darien. In fact, I didn't recall seeing either of them at his games.

"Lovely party, Mrs. Shields," I complimented, grabbing the 2-liter of Mug's Root Beer.

"It is, isn't it?"

Mrs. Shields was a very stoic woman; more so than her husband. Her hair was black like Darien's and was usually parted straight down the middle. It wasn't the best look for her but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Could we have a chat?" she motioned for the inside of their home. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen where she had Darien's cake waiting. She started pulling out disposable plates with a childish sports motif on them. "So you and my son have been spending quite the summer together."

"Uh, I suppose we have." Is she mad about our trips and expenses? I had told Darien that I was fine with walks, movie nights at home and other simple things but he loved taking me to the zoo, local amusement park and other places I couldn't afford to go to; at least, not all of them all the time.

"What are you plans for after graduation?"

"I'm still looking into my options," I knew it wasn't the best answer but it was the truth. College applications would be due in four months and I couldn't begin to think where I would apply. "But I do have a lot of ideas. I just need to sort through everything and make a decision."

"I understand that you're not an A student like my son." I stood still, not knowing how to respond. "I've spoken with Darien and he tells me that your parents own that little bakery on Main Street."

"Uh, yes, they've had it since the year I was born."

"How nice."

I began to feel threatened by her comments and looked out the window to where Darien and his friends were playing a quick game by the tall hoop. I didn't know how to make an excuse without causing his mother to be angry with me or, rather, angrier.

"I can help take the cake out, if you'd like."

Mrs. Shields closed the distance between us, making the lump in my throat grow larger. Very evenly she stated, "I want low-class sluts like you to stop distracting my son. You spread your legs and think you'll get whatever you want, even a smart, rich man like my son. Darien is going to be a successful doctor and what do you plan to be? Hmm?"

My throat was dry and I felt like I might collapse. Is this really happening? Do people really say things like that to other people?

Darien came rushing into the house, sweat on his brow, "Hey, Mom! When's the cake? We're starved." He leaned in and gave me a warm hug.

"Coming right up, honey," she smiled as if nothing had transpired between us. Mrs. Shields picked up the cake and started for the door. I grabbed the plates and utensils as Darien leaned in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

I nodded, "We can talk later."

That later would result in our first and only fight; a fight that pushed me over the cliff and on the road to Los Angeles.

Darien Shields:

The movie was nearing its end and Serena had yet to really say anything to me. I hadn't tried too hard myself because honestly my mind was focused on high school.

It was a week before our senior year started and a week after my birthday party. Serena had yet to tell me what had gotten her upset that night and it seemed to be itching at her.

"Sere, please talk to me." We were walking through the park and I tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away.

"I can't, Darien."

"Can't what?" she didn't respond. "Sere, com'on."

"Darien, it's over."

I stopped in my tracks, "What?"

She wouldn't look at me and I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes. I thought things were going well? I can't lose, Serena. I can't.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. Your mother talked with me."

My mother? "My mother?" she nodded, "What did she say?"

Serena didn't want to tell me but I insisted, "She told me I'd never be successful. My parents have their own business and not only does she not think too well on them she doesn't think I can even amount to that."

I was taken aback, "And? Who cares?"

"Who… cares?"

"Yeah, who cares if you'll be successful in business? You think that's why I like you?" I honestly couldn't see why something like that would matter, especially my mother's opinion.

She didn't say anything for the longest time and it made me scared. I wanted to comfort her but she seemed so unapproachable that I felt it best to wait it out.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she whispered as she handed me a simple white envelope. I looked down at it and wondered what was inside.

"But—."

"I have to go now. I wish you well."

Serena started walking away from me and I pulled out my pocket knife to slice the end of the envelope she had given me. I put the knife back before tilting the envelope to the side. In my hand fell two concert tickets for next month.

"Wait!" I called after her, putting my long legs to use. "Serena, you can't go!"

She turned around to face me. My heart was beating out of my chest. Please don't leave me, please don't leave me.

"What do you want, Darien?"

"I—I want you to stay. Com'on, why are you leaving me?"

"I just have things to do and you should get on with your life. I really do wish you well." I could see her breaking inside, though she tried hard to hide it.

"Serena, please. I don't care what it is you decide to do in life. I may be a doctor but that doesn't mean you have to have some high-class job like a lawyer or anything." Her expression change and I knew I had said the wrong thing. "I'm so—."

"No, don't be sorry, Darien. I get it. I'm not part of your 'high-class' world. Your mother made that clear and your condoning of her words shows how you feel too." I didn't condone her. She turned to continue walking.

"Sere, wait."

"No!" she turned one last time to face me. "You know what, Darien? I wish for the best for you because I know you'll be a screw up too. You'll go to school for several years, spending your parents' money on an Ivy League education but it won't do any good. You'll be the one to kill someone's mother, grandfather or child." The wind seemed to still around us. I had never heard her say such things to me nor anyone, "And you, Darien, will disappoint your parents, colleagues and patients, the ones that barely make it, that is."

I didn't stop her that time. I waited till she was far away before I crumpled to the ground like the rodent she had made me about to be.

It was really late by time I got home and I went straight to my room, not eating dinner and certainly not talking to my mother. She's rarely home anyways so why give her details about my life?

Though Serena hurt me more than anyone had ever done before, I hoped that a week apart would let the dust settle. I was so excited to see her at school but couldn't find her in the commons area that morning.

When I got to homeroom for our schedules she still wasn't there.

I searched the school for three days, with no sign of her. Her friends hadn't seen her and none of her teachers had had her yet.

I remember walking up to the Tsukino home that Wednesday evening after practice. Her parents were not in the best of moods but Mrs. Tsukino invited me in to sit on their couch after telling Sam to go upstairs. She gave me a loaf of sourdough bread to take home and they both sat there in silence.

"Is something wrong with Serena? She hasn't been to school this week."

Her dad looked puzzled, "I thought she ran off with you."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Mrs. Tsukino cleared her throat, "Kenneth, I don't believe Darien is responsible for this."

"The hell he isn't!" her father shouted, pointing a finger at me, "I want my baby girl back, boy."

"I—I honestly don't know... You said she left?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes. Took the Carisma too."

I stood up, "That old thing? It wouldn't last a week out there—," I stopped, realizing my unintentional insult. "Please, you have to know where she is. Where could she have gone?"

"We don't know, Darien. She makes so many plans that I can't think where she might have actually run off to."

I left their house that night feeling ashamed. Had I thought Serena's statement of 'leaving' meant leaving the town or even the state I would have kept running after her.

Hell, I did run after her. I used my parent's resources and tried putting notices out for her, especially Las Vegas since it was one of the most recent ideas she had had. Serena was seventeen and therefore a minor. It wasn't hard to convince people to put up signs but by the end of senior year, I had given up hope of finding her again.

Her parents told me at graduation that she had contacted them and was doing well. I thought I could live with that information but that summer wasn't the same. She wasn't there and she wasn't coming back.

As soon as I thought I was over her I saw her walking down the street in Boulder. I thought my eyes were seeing things but it was her; slightly taller, longer hair and clothes that showed off the gorgeous body I always knew she had.

I looked over at her now, as the film began to roll credits. Serena was perfection every step of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena Tsukino:

"Lita! Can I borrow your silver strappy heels?" I shouted across the echoing apartment. It was so empty now and it made me think about the last few years here.

"What happened to yours?" she shouted back. I pranced through the living room to the other side of the apartment and stopped at her bedroom door, hugging the frame.

"Because mine are packed and I can't find them anywhere," I whined. It was their idea for this girls' night and I wasn't about to wear my silver-sequined cocktail dress with plain black heels.

"Fine," she muttered as she dug through an open box. Lita handed me the shoes, "You sure you're cool with this?"

I didn't want to think about what she might be referring to so I answered quickly, "It's time I let loose." Lita gave me a knowing look but didn't push the envelope. "When are Raye and Mina arriving?"

"Uh, 10 p.m. but Raye says she has a date to pick up. He's across the bridge but she assures us that he is on the way to the night club."

"I thought this was a girls' night?" Lita shrugged. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Jed or something. He's a little older but she seems to be quite smitten with him," Lita gagged. I rolled my eyes. Raye had always been into older guys since we met her and, as far as I could tell from Mina, it was a regular habit in high school as well.

It was 9:45 p.m. when the doorbell rang. "I got it," I shouted while hobbling to the door with one heel on and one halfway on. I pulled the door open and looked down to finish putting on the silver heels, "You're early," I remarked before looking up. "Oh, Hello."

"Hi, Serena."

Darien stood before me wearing an Avenged Sevenfold tee and black jeans. He looked like the high schooler I dreamt about the night before and I blushed at the thought.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before he ushered us inside.

"We need to talk," Darien grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards my room. I glanced back for a second to see Lita standing in her doorway looking worried but I mouthed that I was fine. When my bedroom door closed, I looked to Darien whose face was unreadable. "Why did you leave me?"

I turned my head slightly, "Uh, you left me Darien."

"No. Six years ago. That day in the park," he ran a hand through his dark black hair, "I need to know why, Serena."

"But it's in the past," I walked to the large window in my room and opened the curtains for that last bit of sunlight.

"I don't care. It's been eating at me for years now and I need it resolved. What did I do? Was it because I said you didn't have to be successful for me to love you?"

I froze. Love?

"Com'on, Serena. I'm not waiting another six years for this answer. Why did you drive off to—well, wherever you went?"

"Los Angeles."

"What?"

I turned around to see Darien now fuming but with a spark of curiosity, "I went to L.A. for a year and then moved to Boulder. I met Lita and we came here," I gestured to our apartment.

Darien shook his head, "That sounds like a story for another time. Serena, why did you break up with me?"

"That's why, Darien; part of it, honestly." He still looked confused so I sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same. "You know that I was never really more than a teenage girl with crazy ideas. No one thought that highly of me and your mother was the one to make that reality really stick. I had no direction."

"Serena…" he leaned closer to me, "Why do you still think that you ever had to be more than a student and kid? Not all of us have the luxury of having a childhood. You're lucky that you weren't forced to choose your career path at fourth grade."

I sighed, "But that's not entirely true, is it? See, we're from two entirely different worlds, Darien. You could never understand how I felt about this so why is it that this matters so much to you?"

Darien looked away from me and to the wall across from us, "Because I've been in love with you since eighth grade." All the blood seemed to run from the integral parts of my body. We sat there in silence until he started again, "Listen, I'm not telling you to scare you or to try and make something from it. I just, I've been suffering from everything that went down and I need closure. Ca—can you give me that?"

He looked over at me and I stared back at him before nodding. Just when I opened my mouth the door burst open.

"Serena!" Mina shouted, rushing to my side. Raye came into view and she looked upset. At me? I wasn't sure. "Can I be DJ?" she giggled. Mina always loved being in control of my car's stereo system.

"Uh, sure," I looked to Darien who looked frustrated again. We all left and while Lita locked up I turned to him, "We'll talk later, alright?"

Darien nodded and smiled, "Can't wait." We went down to the lobby and parted ways. Raye stayed behind a second and then caught up.

"Alright, there's this group Rapids you guys gotta hear," Mina started pressing buttons on the car. Mina was part of the New York music scene since she was an assistant at one of the local radio stations. This meant she knew of new bands before the rest of us.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Lita playing with her phone and Raye crossing her arms. "You okay, Raye?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied plainly. I dropped it and went back to Mina's music, not talking again until I needed directions to this new guys' place. I couldn't help but notice how close we were to Darien's apartment and I wondered to myself when he might get home.

A man looking like his late twenties with short but wavy blonde hair and glasses walked out of the building and Raye opened the door for him to scoot in. "Thanks for the ride," he greeted. "I'm Jedidiah, but you can call me Jed."

We each quickly introduced ourselves and I put the car back into drive. The night club wasn't more than ten blocks away but the time it took to get through traffic made me wish we had parked at Jed's apartment and walked the rest of the way, despite my heels.

One of the bouncers recognized Lita and me from an article in the New York Times earlier that week which helped us to get into the club sooner. The simple acknowledgment of who I was made me feel like a celebrity of my own.

I had danced for the larger part of the night, trying to wrap my head around Darien's comment from earlier. He couldn't have loved me in eighth grade... We were children back then and he made fun of me all the time. I was glad to have the girls by my side, though Raye danced most of the night with her date. When it reached 1 a.m. I decided to take a break and order some more drinks for the table.

An old Tamia song was on and I watched Mina and Lita dancing slowly with the dance partners they had scored along with Raye and Jed. I twirled a paper umbrella between my thumb and index finger. This girls' night kinda sucks. It didn't do its one job; keep my mind off Darien. Then again, Darien showing up right before we left didn't help either. When the song ended, Jed walked up to me. "Where's Raye?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Jed replied. "You're name's Serena Tsukino, right?" I nodded. "I thought so."

I smiled, "You read that article too, huh? It was a little too nice on my part. I'm surprised they published such a lovely article."

Jed laughed, "No, I mean Darien's new ex."

This caught my attention, "You know Darien Shields?"

Jed sat down next to me and picked up one of the shots I had ordered for the table, "For the last few years now. I helped him get his company started. We still talk occasionally and I give him advice on building the firm up. In fact, I was trying to help him get that place on 96th that you won." He threw back the shot and then smiled genuinely at me, "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." We sat there in the silence of the deafening club music. "What do you mean by new 'ex?'' I finally asked.

"Oh, you know, just the slew of girls that Darien Shields has bedded."

"What makes you think that I slept with him?"

Jed gave me a knowing look, "Because it's Darien. He likes to pretend that he's not a man-whore but it's how he's been since I met him." I stopped tipping my drink back and tried not to spit it out. Darien's like that? I guess I couldn't be too surprised; he was, after all, the star of the basketball team in high school, incredibly rich, handsome and now a successful businessman in New York. It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to see him end up like that. Like me, I thought. "Yeah, I think it's that girl from high school though."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't take the break up too hard, is all I'm saying. His heart belongs to a girl that he knew back in Tucson. It's a real shame; I doubt he'll ever fully recover."

I was stunned and was about to ask more when the girls walked back up. "When are you coming back, Sere?" Lita asked.

"I, uh," I looked to Jed who was now busy talking with Raye. "Jed and I were talking and—."

Raye turned to look at me, "What about?" She then looked to Jed, "You didn't talk to her about Darien, did you?"

Jed shrugged, "I thought she would feel better knowing."

Raye rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't want you to get hurt about everything."

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brow.

"About Rita and all the other ones. Darien's like a serial dater or something."

I crossed my arms, "And what would you call me?" Raye was speechless for a moment and Mina and Lita didn't bother to interject. I shook my head at her, "Why can't you leave me to my own affairs?" I instantly cringed at my poor word choice.

"And do what? I know you and he have history but he's in love with someone else. Until he can get over her, there's no use trying to have a relationship with that man," she paused, almost contemplating her next words, "That's why I told him to stay away from you."

"What?" I remembered Raye staying behind at the apartment building when we were leaving. "Why would you do that?" I asked hurriedly as I reached for my purse and phone.

"Because you deserve better, Serena! Until he gets over that hussy you sho—."

I slammed a heel down, "I am that hussy, Raye. Don't you remember me telling you that I grew up in Tucson?" I turned to Jed who looked as surprised as Lita and Mina were with this entire revelation, though I couldn't say how much information each of them possessed before this conversation. "You guys can borrow the car," I tossed the keys to Lita. "Don't wait up."

I sped through the crowd, dodging couples and sweating dancers on my way out to the street. The cool night air was a refreshing treat after the heat of the club. It wasn't a far walk and I knew that without heels I could make it in twenty minutes. About halfway there I took them off and walked across the dirty sidewalk but I didn't care; I had someone to apologize to and it had to be tonight.

Darien Shields:

It was really late and I knew I should have been in bed like Ami and Andrew were but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Damn it!

Serena was never going to leave my mind; that much I was sure of. Five years of drinking couldn't drown her out, so why did I think that one night of it would do anything?

"Wishful drinking," I whispered to myself. I wasn't even close to drunk and it was already past one-thirty in the morning. I was about to retire to my room with a bottle of Disaronno when there was a loud and rapid knock at the door. "Shit," I muttered, rushing to the door to keep the noise from waking my roommates. Did I order takeout?

I opened the door to see a frazzled Serena still wearing that sexy, tight-fitting dress. Before I could open my mouth she jumped onto me crushing our lips together. Her hands were holding my face, obviously hoping that I would continue to hold her to my body but I rested her bare feet to the ground.

"Ser—Serena," I tried to catch my breath, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I don't know," I pulled away from her and sat down on the couch, my Disaronno still in hand. "Your friend doesn't like me."

"I don't care. She's dating your friend though."

"Which?"

"Jed something?"

I squeezed my eyes and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, "What did he say about me?"

Serena stilled and slowly began to smile, "About a girl in Tucson that you haven't gotten over."

Her cheerful smile while saying that was all I needed and it didn't take me long to respond. I set the bottle on the coffee table and walked back over to Serena, picking her up. She watched me without a word as I carried her to my bedroom.

We didn't talk, and maybe we should have, but I was just happy to have Serena back in my arms. The last few weeks were more torturous than the six years prior and I was intent on making her mine. Again.

I thrusted into her gently and slowly, attempting to keep this moment going for as long as I could manage. My arms were braced under her shoulders, my face resting near hers as I lightly ran my tongue over her collarbone. Part of me was afraid to look her in the eyes; afraid that this moment with her was a dream or that I had been too careless in my sudden reaction to her statement.

Her hands found their way to the sides of my head and she moved me to look at her. Her eyes were the bright blue ones I remembered from that day in eighth grade when us kids were all shooting hoops at the park. Serena and her friends walked up to watch us play and I had teased her about checking me out. She remarked that she was only thinking about how much better she was at hooping.

I had marched up to her and tossed the ball into her arms which she caught suavely. The guys were shouting a string of our regular teases at her but I was focused on her skill. Is she actually good? Serena dribbled the ball and waited for me to get into position. All I had to do was block her throw.

And I did, before realizing that Serena was now lying face down on the ground.

"Serena!" I had yelled. She had jumped off the pavement and attempted a layup, a move that I halted when my elbow accidentally hit her in the jaw. I rushed to her side and rested my hand on her right shoulder when she started to sit up. Blood was pouring out of the wound on her right eyebrow and the girls were shrieking from the sight. "Are you alright?" I was worried that Serena could be concussed or need stitches, something I had been reading from the neurology book my parents got me for my birthday.

Serena didn't cry, whine or scream and she didn't freak out when she wiped up a bit of the blood and saw it on her hands. Instead, she looked at me with those beautiful yet stern, blue eyes and said, "You suck, Darien Shields."

She stood up to leave the area but the girls were almost too scared to go near her. Before I rushed to help her to her parents' house and then subsequently to the hospital for three stitches, I remember thinking to myself, I'm in love with you, Serena Tsukino.

Looking at her now I saw that the little Serena I knew was still a part of this woman. And she saw me. If it weren't for the setting, I could have sworn we were teenagers again; Serena with her hair in those ponytails and me with shorter, spiked-up hair.

After I released in her I brushed the curly blonde hairs from her face and tilted her chin up to me, "I want to hear everything." And I meant it; I wanted to know why she left, where she went and just everything about the last six years.

She smiled into the gesture and looked back up at me, "In the morning. For now, please don't let me go." Her whispers sent chills down my back and I nodded immediately, pulling the covers up and over us. My arms were tight around her as I heard her breathing slow down.

"I love you, Serena."


	8. Chapter 8

Darien Shields:

I woke up early the next morning, well not early but earlier than Serena, and snuck downstairs in my robe to whip us up a breakfast. Once the bacon was started, I cracked six eggs and whisked them evenly, adding in some seasonings and a bit of water.

"Whatcha making?" Serena bounced into view wearing my black shirt from last night with her lacy panties. I wonder when Andrew's getting up.

"Uh, ham and cheese omelette with bacon. I hope that's okay," I smiled.

Serena sat on a stood and poured herself a mug of coffee, "Yep. I'm starved." She practically downed the hot drink and I stared at her in amazement, "What?"

"Nothing," I went back to the stove to pour the egg mixture in a tall skillet, "I thought you would still be putting half a jar of sugar in your coffee."

"I'm not the same girl from high school, Darien."

I turned on the burner and walked over to her, "I know that. I want to get to know this new woman before me."

Serena grinned, "Good."

"Darien," Ami peered from the steps. My face turned white, "Andrew wants to know when he can come down." I looked to Serena who shrugged. Nuh-uh, as far as I'm concerned, you're mine now. No one else gets to see you without proper clothing.

"Just a sec!" I went over to the couch for the checkered fleece blanket and wrapped it around Serena who gave me a sideways glance. "Please," I whispered.

Serena nodded and I informed Ami that we were squared away now. Shortly after, both of them came downstairs as I added the filler to the omelette and flipped the bacon slices.

"Ham and cheese!" Andrew opened the cabinet to pull out a packet of tea. "My favorite," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not for yo—," I began to say.

"I'm sure there's plenty to share," Serena jumped in.

"Good," Andrew replied, taking the only other seat next to Serena. Ami sat in the other one and was flipping through a magazine. "So, what brings you here so early?" Serena blushed.

"Guys, really," I pleaded.

Ami looked up, "He's just teasing, Darien. I trust you two worked out your problems." Serena and I looked to each other and then to opposite walls. "Wait, you didn't?"

Serena grabbed the coffee pot again, "We will. That's the plan for today." I bobbed my head before hearing the bacon sizzle louder. I stabbed each piece with a fork and placed them on a paper towel-covered plate to help soak up some of the excess grease.

"Who's hungry," I asked, placing the plate on the island to start breakfast.

Everyone began chewing on the bacon and I noticed a subtle look on Serena's face. Maybe she's more of a crunchy bacon person. Once the omelette was finished I dished it out onto four plates and we all ate with conversation focusing on Serena's restaurant and her move to an apartment across the park.

"When is the apartment yours," Ami asked between bites.

Serena swallowed, "Friday. We hired a moving company but it'll take all day and the weekend to get everything settled. Since we now have two sous chefs and two managers, we are giving them the weekend to handle the restaurant as a final test before the move."

"That's a lot of people," Andrew commented.

"Well it's a much bigger restaurant. I'm just glad we had enough money to hire that many before the new location opens. Lita wants another sous chef but we'll have to wait until the first quarter report comes in."

I listened to Serena and watched as she scraped the leftover cheese from her plate. Sexy, smart and organized.

"Opening night is booked but you two should definitely check it out. I decided to extend more responsibilities to the party planner, as per Darien's suggestion, which has taken a lot of work off my shoulders," she smiled over at me. "Have to spend money to make money. I wonder who all she's added to the guest list."

Her mentioning of the party planner gave me an idea and I wondered if the name of the company she was using was listed on the Moon Rise files at the office.

Ami and Andrew went back upstairs to get ready for the day while Serena and I did the same. When I saw her discarded dress on the ground I turned to her, "Do you want me to try and get an outfit from Ami? Or I can call ahead for a cab? I don't want you feeling weird."

Serena laughed, "What? A walk of shame?"

"Not shame, I mean, I hope that's not how you view last night."

Serena walked up to me and propped herself up on her toes, her lips meeting mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. My fingers trailed to the edge of my shirt on her and she stepped back.

"Not an ounce of shame. Now, come on, we need to shower."

I watched as she made a B-line for my personal bathroom, discarding her little amount of clothing. Quickly, I undid the robe and slid off my boxers. When I arrived at the door, the shower was already turned on, the glass door foggy and steam emitting from the tub.

"Serena?" I grinned. Suddenly, her breasts were pressed up to the glass, wiping away some of the fog. Damn. I walked up to the door and slid it open to reveal a beautifully naked and wet Serena with her long blonde hair sticking to her chest, shoulders, face and back. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I leaned down to kiss her but she stepped back towards the shower head and began washing her hair.

"So, what's this about a slew of woman you've bedded?"

I crossed my arms, "And the men you've done the same to?"

Serena handed me the bottle of Head & Shoulders, "I hate my friends."

"As do I." She eyed me; presumably waiting for me to clarify that I meant my friends and not hers. "Oh, Jed's a colleague, not friend. With how involved your friends are in your love life, I almost want to say that I never want to see them again… while still getting to see you, of course." The statement was true but I feared her response given that they were her friends.

"I understand. They'll definitely be hearing from me about this."

"Well," I stepped forward, "I'd prefer to keep this," I motioned from her to me, "between us." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled our bodies together as quickly as I could without causing us to slip. My hands slid down easily over her wet skin and tightened over her curves.

"Darien," she moaned into my ear. I'll never tire of hearing you say my name, Serena.

Here we were again, still not talking about the issues at hand. I certainly needed to know why she left me then and now I needed to know if things really were changing between us. I knew I shouldn't be sleeping with her if I wasn't sure where we stood, since that's what caused me to break things off before, but having her here with me… her body in my arms, moving to my touch and her voice declaring her pleasure… I needed her. I needed this.

"Serena," I groaned as she trailed her fingernails down my chest and abdomen.

"Yes?" she pulled away slightly with that smug look on her face.

"I didn't say stop." Serena smiled widely as she grasped me and I thought I was going to fall to my knees right there. "Oh fu—."

"Shh," she commanded. I snapped my bottom lip up and let her continue gliding her hand over me. When she leaned in I thought she was going to whisper something to me but instead she grazed her teeth underneath my ear before sucking on my earlobe. I had to lean against the shower wall beside me to control my balance as she touched me intimately.

Though I would have wished we could have had the last six years together, this was definitely worth the wait. And it always would be, so long as I could one day really make Serena mine.

Once we were out of the shower I watched as she towel dried her long hair. The task was so simple yet I couldn't look away. Her previously smudged eye makeup was now fixed but the dark shade on the lid was still present and with her eyes closed I stood there transfixed.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked suddenly. Uh...

"What if I were? Hmm?"

She picked up her dress, "I might have to say that you ogle too much, sir." Not possible. "Cab or subway?"

"Oh, are we leaving now?"

"I should probably get changed, but we could even talk at my apartment if you'd like."

I nodded, "Sounds good. Here," I tossed her another old band tee with palm trees on it.

"Eve 6?"

I shrugged, "You can wear it over your dress." At least this way it would look like she was wearing a glittery skirt instead of last night's dress.

About an hour later we were at her apartment in Brooklyn. She and Lita had a little more packing to do this week and I offered to help with the move but she assured me that I shouldn't take the time off of work for her, especially as the boss.

"Well, when can I come visit?"

"Whenever you want. I don't know how much will be done by the end of the weekend, but so long as we've made headway then it was worth the time off from the restaurant."

I ran my hand across her bare desk, remembering the photos from before, "Why did you keep those photos of us, Sere?" I actually wanted to know why she broke up with me if she still obviously held some level of interest in me over the years. I mean, the last few weeks are their own deal but she held onto those photos through six years of moving around. Did she take them with her when she first left for L.A.?

"What else was I going to remember you by? We didn't really exchange many gifts in our time together," she paused. "I am still sorry about that."

"The tickets? Sere, don't be. I gave them to your brother to take a girl on a date."

This caught her attention, "What? He never said anything."

"I told him not to, not that you contacted your family much that year," this statement seemed to hurt her, "I didn't mean it that way, just—."

"I know." We sat there on her bed in silence. Serena reclined back on the pillows, "I suppose this is the talk now."

"Yeah."

Silence loomed over us and I wondered which of us should speak first. She had a lot of explaining to do but I couldn't imagine it would be easy for her. Maybe I should ask a question to get this going?

"I just need a moment, alright?"

I looked over my shoulder, "Hmm?"

"To talk. I haven't really given myself time over the last day to get my thoughts in order and I want to be sure this all comes out the best I can manage."

"Sure thing."

Again, silence.

I knew I needed these answers but the feeling that this was digging up an old wound for Serena crept into my mind and I started mentally hitting myself for being so demanding the night before. But could we truly look over everything and act like we were strangers only meeting each other for the first time? No. That would never work and she knew it too.

This was a conversation that we needed to have.

"Darien?" I beveled on my hips and looked at her but she continued to look at the ceiling, "Let's start out with your birthday party."

"My eighteenth?"

Serena closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes. Remember how your mother and I were inside the kitchen getting your cake ready? Well, she had some choice words to share with me back then." She moved to her side and faced me "I only shared part of that with you the day I left, or well, told you I was leaving. I didn't leave for another three days."

"What did she say?" she didn't reply right away, "Serena, I've accepted that my mother is not the nicest person and that she can be a real bitch. Just tell me."

Serena sighed deeply. "She called me, a seventeen-year-old girl, a gold digging slut after her precious son." Her blue eyes fixated on mine and I was almost uncomfortable with them for a moment, "She said that I was only with you as a spread of legs for the upcoming doctor she thought you'd be," I had a fleeting thought that I might have to share with Serena why it was that I never went to medical school, "and hearing that from an adult woman, your mother no less, would have been the least of my worries if it hadn't been partially true."

"Wh—what do you mean?" I couldn't quite believe that my own mother would use such words on a young woman but what was Serena getting at?

"Prom night, with Damon Gaines," she stated.

"The night you—."

"Yes. Damon had been nice that whole evening and afterwards he took me to that motel off the exit 252 ramp." I knew that son of a bitch took her to a dingy motel. "I didn't know what to expect but he was sweet to me. He told me that we didn't have to do anything but that he cared for me. And then I made a decision." She took a deep breath, "I convinced myself that he loved me in his own way, despite us only just getting to know each other, and I slept with him. Th-that night," I could tell this way getting harder for her to talk about, "afterwards he just told me to get dressed so that we could go to after-prom. I didn't know what to think, I mean, I just gave him something really special and he wanted to go ride carnival rides in the church parking lot."

This information was starting to anger me. Not at her, but at myself and definitely at that ass-face.

"He ran off with his friends as soon as we got there. I didn't know what to do. My friends all had their own dates and all I could think about was going home to shower and sleep it off." Serena started fidgeting with her hair and I couldn't remember her looking so unconfident in her actions since freshman homecoming when she tripped and tried so hard to dance it off. "I was walking by one of the game booths when I heard Damon and his friends talking. They were taking a smoke break and talking about a bet of some kind. Apparently, they all had some pact to bed a girl on prom night but the girls had to be virgins. Two of the other guys were successful so they were divvying up the cash."

"I can't bel—," she held up her hand.

"Please, let me get this out," I nodded, though not without strong restraint on my part. I was already mentally thinking about how to find Damon Gaines. "I was a mess after that and when you and your buds made that comment about prom night at school on Monday I thought I was going to die. You were the only guy I liked through high school and I really wished I had gone to prom with you." My heart dropped; so did I. "That day after school let out when you asked me out for milkshakes, I had been on my way to the drugstore to buy—well, to buy a test."

"He got you pregnant?" Is that why she left? She had to go have the baby? If so, where is the child now?

"He didn't. I found out later that night, but it only helped the situation a little. I was still ashamed of what happened and I really did feel like a slut. When we started hanging out, I got on the pill just in case because I didn't want another freak out." I nodded along, understanding. I had slept with a few girls by that time but I had been content with waiting for Serena to be ready. She was, after all, the girl I had been fanaticizing about all through high school. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't planning on doing anything again so soon it's just that these things happen. But when your mother said those things to me… it brought it all back. I had dealt with years of people criticizing my work ethic, interests and my intelligence. Your mother's comments were my breaking point."

I can't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me?" I would have understood. I could have helped her.

"Because I needed this; I needed to get out of that town and prove to myself, before anyone else, that I wasn't as lazy as they all thought."

"Alright," I rubbed my temples, "so where did you go? Your parents told me you took the Carisma."

"I got halfway to Los Angeles and sold it for parts, then I hitch-hiked the rest of the way."

"You hitch-hiked to L.A.?" she nodded. "Why'd you go there?"

"I dunno. There's a lot to be said about Los Angeles, besides all the bad stuff. I got my GED and worked several jobs to save up for my next move."

"Boulder," I added.

"Yeah, in L.A. I rented an apartment above a used bookstore that an elderly couple owned. When I wasn't waitressing, I helped them get their business back on the map by making their store a Facebook page and marketing through it. While doing that I found out that my manager was having a similar issue with the diner so I kinda started doing that."

"Marketing?" It was a pretty good field to be getting into and thinking of it now, Serena seemed to be a perfect fit for it.

"Yep. I had to move though; the neighborhood was really bad and a couple of guys kept trying to hassle me on my walk from the apartment to the diner." Hearing all this made my heart ache. Serena had dealt with her own hardships while I was just sitting around miserable that she left me.

"I'm sorry to interject but can you clarify something for me? Did you leave Tucson and my mother," weird, "and everything else but—but not me?"

"I don't understand the question, Darien."

I sighed, "Did you want to break up with me back then? Di—did you still like me?"

"Like you? Yes. Love you? I never let myself dwell on it." I gave her a confused look at that statement, I'm sure. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just couldn't let myself think about it or I would have likely come home with my tail between my legs. I just—I just needed to leave, alright? I'm sorry that everything went the way it went. We just got started at a weird time in my life."

"I guess I can understand that." But you leaving me like that affected me in ways I can't begin to tell you, Serena. "I don't think you're a slut, Serena. If I thought that I'd have to say that same thing to myself."

Serena sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, "I think our generation has a different way of looking at relationships. In hindsight, and ignoring Damon Gaines," I wish I could, "I honestly don't think that I felt too pressured to be sexually active in high school. Aside from mild teasing, everyone was free to do as they pleased."

"How do you figure? I thought you said part of why you left was because of what my mother said to you?"

"That she was, but I was only seventeen; sixteen at the time it happened. I couldn't see the situation clearly then but once I did I felt free in my choice to sleep with whomever I found a mutual interest in."

I nodded, understanding her statement as something I had adopted myself.

"Thing is, even though I'm not ashamed of my past anymore, that first time is still there in my mind. I sometimes find myself thinking about the situation and criticizing myself for the stupid decision I made at the time. Maybe if I hadn't of slept with Damon I would have stayed and we could have been together for our senior year."

It took a lot of courage for me to voice my thoughts on her declaration but somehow I mustered it up. "Serena, you shouldn't waste time thinking about how you could change the past. Who knows how things would have turned out? Haven't you ever heard about the ripple effect? You might not have the friends you have now, the experiences, the confidence you've gained from it all and not to mention the spectacular restaurant you're opening in just a few weeks." She smiled at that. "Seeing what you have now, would you be willing to bet all of this for a simple chance that we would have stayed together our senior year?"

She furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

I leaned closer to her, "You aren't the only one who's changed, Serena. Do you think I'm the same guy I was six years ago?" She shook her head. "Exactly, I was still in high school. Who knows if we would have made it back then? But I'm here now; a twenty-four-year-old man building up his own business in New York. We both had an effect on who we are today." I didn't add in the fact that as adults we could make really make this relationship work. One thing at a time.

"That reminds me," shit, here it comes, "why didn't you go to medical school? And why are you running a consultation firm?"

"Um," I tried to stall for a moment. "Well, that's a story for another time, I think."

"No," she grabbed my arm tightly, "tell me." Serena wasn't asking and I knew that there was no easy way out of this one.

"Alright, but please hear me out." Serena nodded and I hoped the small gesture carried more weight than it seemed to give. "Do you remember that day in the park? You told me something that day that I couldn't get out of my mind all of my senior year."

Serena's eye widened and I saw a pang of hurt. "You mean about how terrible of a doctor I said you would be?" I bobbed my head. "Oh, Darien, I—I didn't mean a word of that! I only said that because you wouldn't stop following me." Wait, what? "I admit I was trying to hurt you but only so that I could get some time to get my stuff packed." At those words I felt a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders with the sudden crash of it all coming back down. "You—you gave up your dream over what I said?"

I—I did… My breathing caught and I struggled to concentrate clearly. I gave it all up and—and for what? After she said those horrible things to me I felt psychologically ambushed. No longer did I hold a confidence in my career path and the fear that I would turn out to be as bad as I had thought she honestly felt at the time… it was too much.

"Darien," she trailed off and lifted a hand to my face, "Hey, hey."

Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes and I tried to fight it off. Not in front of Serena. Not now.

"Shh," she whispered, pulling me to her warm chest. "I know you might not want to hear this right now but I'm not sure when would be the best time." I waited for her to continue, "Darien, you finished your degree here in New York before starting your own business; a seemingly successful one at that. Would you be willing to give that up?"

"I—I don't know," I managed to say. I know I had just told Serena a similar thing but I had worked my entire life to be a doctor. It was something I had finally come to terms with so to hear that I had made a foolish decision based on such a trivial comment… I can't believe this.

Serena didn't bother to continue talking. She just held me and we stayed there silent. I glanced at the clock after a while and realized that I must've fallen asleep. I felt Serena's body underneath mine and found that she was also asleep.

It was nearly 4 p.m. and I knew that I needed to start heading back.

"Hey," I whispered. Serena stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry but I should be getting home."

Serena sat up to face me, "What, now?"

"Yeah." I didn't have anything more to say and I wasn't sure if my reluctance to stay would reflect poorly on what we had hoped to accomplish by talking but I needed time to think.

"Darien—."

"No," I put my hands up in front of me and she jolted back. "I—I'm sorry but I need time to think. Not too much, just—just the week. Can I have that?"

Serena nodded, "Do whatever you need to. I'll be here."

I forced a quick smile and stood up to leave but paused first, "Good luck with the move. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. After all, we're practically neighbors now."

"Goodbye, Darien."


	9. Chapter 9

Serena Tsukino:

"Miss? Miss?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at the large man into front of me. "We have another job to get ready for. Can you sign that you are satisfied with our services?"

"Oh, yes." The man pushed a clipboard to me so that I could sign. Once I finished the task he grunted and then turned away in a huff. What an odd man. When I returned to the living room I found Lita slicing open boxes.

"Everything squared away?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." I picked up a porcelain figure from one of the top boxes, "So we literally just moved from across the bridge; where did this come from?" It was a medium-sized elephant with green and gold flourishes.

Lita gave it an once-over, "We got that from Nathan three years ago."

"Oh," I nodded slowly, "Who's Nathan?"

She stopped unpacking and rested back on her bottom, "Wow, Sere, you can't even remember all your boyfriends' names."

Boyfriend? "I don't have boyfriends," I replied nonchalantly. I thought for a moment and vaguely began to remember someone, "Did he have reddish curly hair?"

Lita nodded, "Sure did. Will you give me a hand with this?"

I placed the elephant back in the box and knelt down next to her. The gas and electric weren't on yet and I was originally hoping to warm up the new apartment with the fireplace. I can't believe we actually have a fireplace! Problem was that it ran off a pilot light so it couldn't be turned on until the gas company was sorted out.

It wasn't too cold yet but we knew that by time the sun started setting we'd either have to bundle up with the blankets in the boxes that were… somewhere… or call Mina and Raye. I was pretty sure that Lita had already texted Mina so I just went back to work unpacking the kitchen dishes and appliances.

"You're awfully quiet," Lita piped in after a while.

"Just trying to get everything done."

"Is it Darien?"

I closed the cabinet that I was working on, "No, he's just taking some time to himself."

"And why's that?"

"Well, we're trying to figure things out between us."

"Ah," Lita picked up a box and walked passed me, "trying to figure things out separately then."

I furrowed my brow at my own lame explanation and then dismissed it. We spent the rest of the afternoon opening several of the boxes and setting the contents either in the place they were intended to go or spread out on the floor for easy sighting later on. Or trip hazards, I thought to myself.

"You ready to go?" Lita asked from the doorway of my new room. I saw that she already had her small suitcase with her and looked over for mine. We left for the parking garage and ran into a white-haired man on the way down.

"Oh, hello," he smiled.

"Hi," Lita and I replied in unison.

He looked from the direction we had walked in and nodded his head, "I see that you are the new tenants on this floor."

"We are," Lita said.

"Where do you live?" I asked out of habit.

The man ran his hand through his long white-blond hair. "Just another three down, over there," he gestured before reaching his hands towards us, "Malachite."

"Serena."

"Lita."

"What brings you to New York?" he crossed his arms and smiled almost flirtatiously.

I noticed Lita checking the time from the corner of my eye and then looked to Malachite. "Well, we're new to Manhattan but not New York. We've just moved from Brooklyn."

"Ah, very nice. Why the move?"

"We're opening the new location for our restaurant down the street."

He cocked his head, "Which?"

"Moon Rise."

Malachite nodded approvingly, "I've heard of that one. I actually think I received an invite from my secretary."

I furrowed my brow wondering who this man was. "Really? What business are you in?"

"Metalia Thorp."

My eyes widened. This man works at one of the biggest law firms in the city. "Uh, and what did you say your last name was?"

He smiled, "Didn't." We both eyed him waiting for him to clarify, "My name is Malachite Metalia, son and future owner of my mother's law firm in lower Manhattan."

"Wow," I whispered. "So, you were invited to my opening; does this mean you'll be attending?"

He chuckled, "Well, you didn't even know who I was. How am I supposed to accept such a premeditated invitation?"

"I hired an event planner. Although I gave her guidelines for the invitations, I don't know exactly who all she would invite."

"Alright, does that mean that you would still like me to come? I haven't had the chance to RSVP yet."

Of course I want a prominent New York lawyer like you to come to the opening! "It would be an honor to have you attend."

He winked at me and it was then that I started to feel uncomfortable. "Aye, then I will inform my secretary."

Lita nudged me, "Hey, the girls are going to wonder where we are."

"I'd hate to detain you. We should talk again, Serena," he smiled before quickly adding, "and Lita." We departed and continued to the parking garage.

"What was that?" Lita asked once I turned on the ignition.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and that guy. He was totally flirting with you, Serena!"

I grimaced, "No he wasn't." Was he?

Lita laughed, "You can always tell when a guy is flirting with you, so what's up? I thought you and Darien were figuring things out?"

"We were, I mean, are. Gosh, Lita, I was just being friendly with our new neighbor who happens to be a rich and prominent lawyer."

"Yes, a sexy and very interested lawyer." Was he really that sexy?

"Whatever." Lita turned on the radio and we didn't talk for the rest of the short trip. As we turned onto the last street I began wondering if owning a car in the city was worth it. I wonder how often I'll use it now that everything is pretty much within walking distance.

We walked up to the third level of the apartment building and knocked on the door. "Hey, ladies!" Raye beamed.

"Hey, girly," Lita smiled and we made our way into the living room. The floor was covered in laid-out blankets and pillows. Off to the side was their coffee table normally centered in the area between the couch and television and on top laid three pizzas and an assortment of candy and potato chips. "What's this?"

Mina bounced up from the sleepover-style set up, "Well, you guys are moving to the big city!"

"And opening a full-fledged restaurant in Manhattan," Raye piped in.

"And?" I asked.

"And we thought an old-fashioned sleepover was in order," Mina smiled. "Raye and I used to have them all the time in high school. We can watch movies, play truth or dare and talk about men, you know, instead of boys."

"I'm sure Serena would love to talk about men," Lita chided. I ignored her comment as I walked over to the middle of the living room and knelt down on a pillow.

The smell of the pizzas wafted through the room and my mouth watered, "Italian sausage and anchovies?"

Raye turned up her nose, "Yep, the exact most disgusting way you like it."

"It's traditional, I think."

Lita and I kicked off our shoes and everyone started digging into the food. A couple of slices in for each of us, Mina started the conversation. "So what's this about a guy? Is it Darien?"

"Well, actually ye—," I began to say.

"Nope, new guy."

We all looked to Lita but I definitely looked at her more pissed than Raye and Mina who likely looked intrigued, "Stop it, Lita."

Mina leaned over towards me, "Tell us everything."

I replayed the story for them and concluded with, "He was not flirting with me."

Lita swallowed a gulp of soda, "Why do you keep saying that? It was so totally obvious."

Raye giggled, "Maybe Serena liked him so much herself that she couldn't notice." She leaned back on a heap of pillows, "You know that's how it works in the rom-coms."

"I don't care what they write in scripts, I don't like him."

"Why?" Mina asked, "He sounds super cute and sophisticated."

"But I love Darien," I exclaimed before realizing what I was saying. My hand flew to my mouth.

"You what?" they said in almost unison.

I sat there stunned with my own words. Do I mean that? Over the years, I often thought back to my summer with Darien and how everything felt between us. Though I knew I missed the feeling of a carefree, teenage summer spent with someone as wonderful as Darien, it was almost like a dream or perfect music video, I knew that I missed Darien as the person more. Despite some errors in communication, I knew that part of me would be willing to give all this up for him. There was no certainty that if our relationship had started in high school it would have continued passed that, but I wanted that lost time back so much that it hurt.

"Serena?" Lita asked. "Are you alright?"

"I, uh, I need to make a call."

I scrambled up from the bedding and ran to the bathroom with my phone in hand. I stared at the contacts list for a few minutes trying to think of what I would say. There was no way that I would tell Darien my feelings over the phone, especially when I wasn't sure about his feelings, but I needed to know what was going on with him. Is he still upset about the doctor thing?

My finger hovered over the call button and the screen was fading to grey again when it lit up with Darien's Facebook photo. My heart raced and I dropped the phone on a discarded towel before leaving the bathroom. What is wrong with me?

"Sere?" Raye had walked down the hall to check on me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Never better," I lied.

Raye didn't buy it but she wrapped her arm around me, "Well, you better finish that pizza. I am not putting it in the fridge to stink up everything." I chuckled and followed her to the living room where Mina was putting in Transformers.

"This isn't exactly a girly, sleepover movie," I whispered to Mina in the now-dark room.

I heard her smile with the air through her nose, "None of us were ever really girly." I leaned back accepting her assessment as the movie began. We got to the part where Shia Labeouf is trying to get Megan Fox to sit on his lap when Mina scooted closer to me, "So, tell me more about this guy Malachite."

I rolled my eyes but then realized she probably didn't see it, "I told you I'm not interested in him."

"Yeah, but I am."

I turned to her, "You don't even know what he looks like."

She shrugged, "So? Looks aren't everything and Lita already said he was hot." I returned my gaze to the film but Mina continued on, "Please? Just set us up on a date; that's all I'm asking."

"Mina, it's not like I have the guy's number."

"But you know which apartment is his."

I sighed, giving in. "Alright, fine. But I'm going to give him your number so that you two can set up the details."

"Deal."

We all finished the movie and got halfway through the sequel when I started to fall asleep. Moving was a lot of work and I was excited to have Raye and Mina coming over on Saturday to help arrange furniture. I woke up the next morning to Raye's hair falling over my nose and cheeks. Blinking, I opened my eyes to see Raye herself just inches from my face. "Can I help you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I found your phone."

"Oh?" my eyes followed her hand as it came into view. "Uh, thanks."

"You have three missed calls from Darien."

"What?" I sat up and met heads with Raye. We both screamed and patted the injury.

"Watch it, Serena!"

"You're the one who was all over me like a love scene!"

"What's going on," Lita asked, still asleep.

"Nothing," I said quickly, grabbing the phone from Raye's lap and unlocking it. Darien called a second time last night and then again this morning. There's a voicemail. "I'll, uh… I'll be right back."

I bolted to the bathroom and pressed '1' on my phone.

"Hey, Sere," he said. "I know you said you were busy moving this weekend so I thought I could help. I've missed you. I guess you could call me when you get the chance but I really want to see you so I'll come by your new place tomorrow. I've got this thing with the company today and won't be home till late. Well, see ya."

I felt a cloud dissipate from my foggy thoughts and held the phone to my chest. He's missed me too.

The most rest of the day went by smoothly and the apartment was finally starting to look like something. One of the square dining table legs was busted from the move and Lita was already on her IKEA app looking for a new one. Guess we're going back to Brooklyn, I thought as I remembered when we bought that one in Brooklyn four years ago. Now I know why that guy wanted my approval signature so badly.

I humph'd and dialed the gas and electric companies to get an update on when they would be turning on our services. The apartment already came with water and I knew all four of us were all glad for that. Electricity would be done on Monday and gas could be on tomorrow. I knew that not having electricity wouldn't be the best thing in the world but we could deal for the night. At least we'll be able to turn on the fireplace tomorrow evening.

We took a lunch break at a sandwich shop not far from the apartment and departed from Mina and Raye at that time. Mina made a point to remind me to set her up with our new neighbor Malachite and I promised her I would. When we got back upstairs I told Lita to go on ahead so that I could get it over with. I walked up to his door, took a deep breath and knocked. When the door opened, a shirtless blond stood in front of me.

"Why, hello Serena," he smiled widely, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "What brings you by?"

I ignored his attire and began thinking of how to open up this conversation, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Malachite looked taken aback but recovered quickly, "Actually, I'm not. Are you free tonight?"

I furrowed my brow and started to see what Lita was talking about the night before, "Oh, um, I'm kinda seeing someone right now." I think so anyways.

"Oh?" Malachite seemed intrigued and smiled, "I don't prefer to be the 'other man' but if you insist."

I had to shut this down immediately, "No, you misunderstand. I have a friend, you see, and I think you two could maybe hit it off." Malachite looked hurt and I began to reel back my statement, "Oh, I'm sorry. I—I didn't realize—."

"No need to apologize, Serena. I understand." We stood there in mind-numbing silence and I wondered what social cue would give me permission to just leave. "You said you had a friend?"

"Hm? Oh, her name's Mina and she works at WFK-something; it's a radio station. She has long blonde hair like me and blue eyes too."

He nodded approvingly, "Well, if you're recommending her then I would be foolish to not accept."

I blushed, "But I don't know much about you."

"Aye, but I know about you." I tilted my head beckoning him to explain. "I went to your Wikipedia page last night."

"I have a Wikipedia page?" I almost shouted. Wow, that's weird and kind of awesome.

"Aye, and you seem to be an intelligent woman. So, when should we meet?"

"Pardon?"

"Mina and I? Is she available tomorrow? I'm quite busy during the week right now."

"Oh," I thought for a moment. They are supposed to come over tomorrow afternoon again. "How's a late lunch date, or early dinner? I know that she's over here tomorrow around that time."

Malachite nodded, "Sounds great. Tell her to dress casual since we're just getting to know each other. I'll stop by your place promptly at 2 p.m."

We said our goodbyes and I returned to the apartment where Lita was dismantling the old table.

"How'd it go?"

I hung up my purse on the newly-installed coat rack, "You were right; he did like me. But he understood that I was unavailable and agreed to go on a date with Mina."

"We'll that's good," she went back to her unscrewing, "Why do you think you didn't know that he liked you?"

I walked over to a couple of the untouched boxes, "I dunno. Maybe I'm finally focused on a guy and can't see it when others like me anymore."

Lita laughed, "Love really is blind."

"Hey!" I protested her laughter. "And don't tell Darien that! I want him to hear it from me first."

Darien Shields:

I still hadn't heard from Serena and part of me was worried that she had moved on during the last week; there was another part that wondered if something had happened but I shrugged both off figuring that she really was busy since she did say she would wait for me. Maybe she doesn't have electricity yet? Her phone could have died.

The elevator dinged and I started down the hallway. The numbers didn't seem to go in order so I stopped a man that was leaving his apartment, "Excuse men, can you tell me where apartment number 167 is?

The man smiled, "Aye, I'm going there myself. I'll show you."

I nodded and followed the blond man, who introduced himself as Malachite, down the hall and to a bend, "So, why are you heading there?"

"Blind date. One of the new girls set me up with their friend. Since you're obviously friends with them do you know much about her?" I furrowed my brow, "Let's see, she said she had blonde hair and blue eyes, um, I trying to think of the name. Something –ina, I believe." My heart dropped and I stopped walking. The man noticed and turned around, "Something wrong, man?"

"I, uh, I forgot something in my car." I don't have a car.

"Oh, alright, well it's just there," he pointed. "I'll let them know that you are on your way." Don't bother.

"Thanks," I muttered before turning back to the elevator.

Serena Tsukino:

"Mina, you look great," I smiled as she spun around in her pale blue and white dress. She was also wearing light brown booties and a tan jacket.

"You sure? I'm so nervous; I've never been on a blind date before," she looked to the mirror again and lightly rubbed her index finger over her lip gloss, "I'm sorry that we had to plan this while I was supposed to be helping you."

I waved my hand, "Don't even worry about it. Most of the big stuff is done and Darien should be by soon to lend a hand."

"Darien, eh?" she spun around again, "You gon' tell him that you love him?" she gushed.

"Stop it, now," I warned before hearing a knock on the door. I rushed out to the living room to see Raye opening the door.

"Wow," Raye smiled.

Malachite greeted her and she showed him in. "Serena," he stated coming up to me. "And where would my date be? We have to get go—," his words trailed off and I followed his gaze to Mina.

"Uh, hi," Mina greeted.

"Hello there," he grinned. Hmm… maybe this could actually become something. "My name is Malachite Metalia."

"Mina Aino."

They kept staring at each other for the longest time before Lita stepped in view, "So are you guys going to go on this date, or what?"

Malachite cleared his throat, "There's a diner not too far from here with a band playing. My friend's the bassist. Would you like to go?"

"Would I ever!" she reached out for his hand. As they were about to leave, Malachite turned around.

"Oh, Serena, some guy was on his way here a moment ago. Tall, dark and handsome type. He said he left something in his car though."

I cocked my head to the side. Darien? But he doesn't have a car. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I slid passed them out the door and down the hall still in my pink slouchy socks. "Shit, shit, shit!"

I pressed the button on the elevator and hoped that Darien had left through the ground floor. When I got to the bottom I asked the doorman if he saw a man matching Darien's description and when he said that there was a man like that just here I followed down the sidewalk in the direction he pointed.

"Darien! Darien!" I called through the crowd. There were still so many people out, even for a Sunday, and I quietly cursed the crowded city. "Darien!" I shouted once more.

"Yes?" a voice from behind sounded.

I turned around to see the love of my life looking frazzled yet still handsome. Love of my life? I shook my head and went up to him. "I know why you left. That guy wasn't for me. He's taking Mina on a date." I pointed to the couple walking out of the building.

"Oh," Darien replied. "I thought that—."

I put a finger to his lips, "I know what you thought but I promise you I'm all yours."

"You're what?" he asked stunned. Damn it.

"I, uh, you said on your voicemail that you missed me?"

Darien bared his teeth nervously, "Uh, well, can we go somewhere to talk?"

We went back upstairs and I told Lita that I needed some time with Darien for a bit. I felt bad for leaving her with all the work but instructed her not to do anything that involved my room or stuff so that I could at least do that stuff myself. Once properly dressed, Darien and I walked down to Central Park.

It's not that I've never been to Central Park, I have, but I've never had the chance to really enjoy it as a local park. The leaves were red and orange from the changing season and some were either completely naked or perfectly preserved as evergreens.

"I think I can forget the crowds so long as I walk through here every day," I stated.

He chuckled, "That's what I do. I walk for my commute, unless the weather is absolutely horrendous."

"Maybe we'll see each other then."

"Maybe."

We kept walking and I watched as kids put small rented boats into a large pond. Darien hadn't said anything regarding our talk yet but I chalked that up to nerves.

"Hey, Sere?" I looked to him, "I've been doing some thinking and—and well, I want you to know that I don't blame you for the stuff you said that day. What I mean to say is that we were both different people back then and looking back, I'm not sure if I ever wanted to be a doctor."

I stopped walking, "What?"

"No, I mean, I did enjoy studying medical texts and everything but I think that I was just so geared towards that profession as a kid… I never really thought of doing anything else."

"I see. I never really thought I'd end up co-owning a fancy Manhattan restaurant."

He chuckled, "Well, let's see how the first month or so goes. They say four out of five new businesses fail each year."

I smacked his arm, "We've had that restaurant for almost four years, you psycho!"

Darien continued to laugh as he rubbed his arm, "But this is a big move and the economy is still recovering. It could still fail."

I stopped, "I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

We stared out at the lake and I flinched only a few times as massive pigeons landed near us. Darien turned towards me, "I agree."

"Hm?"

"About trying; I'd like for us to try, Sere."

I slowly smiled, "What brought this on?"

Darien gestured for us to sit on a nearby bench, "I was thinking about the career stuff. I mean, think of it this way: We're both attracted to each other, no?" I nodded, "Right, so there's a possible relationship here and if you believe in destiny or any of that stuff… if it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"I guess."

He bobbed his head, "So the way I see it, we're both mature, young adults who have found their own way in life. You, albeit inadvertently, put me on a path to a career I had not yet considered and I had some small part in getting you to where you are." I knew he'd take credit... "We both made something of ourselves so maybe—maybe we're ready to really try this out," he gestured between us, "you and me."

I grinned, "So does this mean that you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course! I've been waiting a long time for a chance with you." Darien pecked my cheek with a kiss and I laughed into it. "Since the future is not yet in hindsight, I'd like to finally give us a real try."

"What did you have in mind?" I looked to my phone to see the time.

Darien wrapped his arms around me. "I know you have moving to get back to, something I am still willing to help with, by the way, and that you are busy with the restaurant, but I'd like to take you out this week; on a real date."

I held his arms and felt warm in the embrace. "I'm free Thursday night."

"Thursday?"

"Mmhm."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

I pulled away, "Where we going?"

"I don't know yet," he raised his eyebrows, "but I'll call you before then when I get an idea so that you can dress appropriately."

Darien and I went back to the apartment to help Lita and Raye unpack the rest of the stuff. Darien, of course, offered to help me with the boxes in my room and I made a mental note to keep the door open. We're going to take this slow.

At the end of the night, Mina returned from her date ready to spill the details and Malachite looked pretty pleased himself. Darien kissed my cheek and began his trek to Central Park and then to his apartment. Lita and I spent the night at Mina and Raye's again where they had set up the pullout couch for Lita and me to share since we all had work in the morning. Mina joyfully recited her date with Malachite.

"Oh, it was so perfect! He let me pay for my food after I hounded him for only five minutes, but I told him we were just getting to know each other so it wasn't even a date-date. Not yet, anyways."

We nodded along and Lita asked, "So how was the band?"

"Not bad. They need a little more practice to get their sound more cohesive but when they finish their demo I might just take it to my boss."

After she was done gushing about her date, and the fact that they had a second one planned for next weekend, they girls started asking me about Darien. I told them about the date we had coming up and they giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Raye laughed harder, "just that you want to 'take it slow.'"

"And?"

Lita paused for a breath, "You've already slept with him like how many times?"

"What's the problem with that? I'm fairly comfortable with how I conduct myself in the bedroom."

"I bet you are," Lita added.

"It's no problem, Sere. At least, not yet. Don't be surprised when he expects it, okay?"

Shit. Could my actions with Darien mess up us actually forming a real relationship? I didn't want to think that they could be right; after all, they haven't been too right so far. Maybe I should call Darien about it?

I decided that I could call him later since it was already getting late and it was going to be a busy week for me and Lita. We were planning to run drills with the crew, both the new and old members, to ready everyone for the demanding opening night, and weekend, we were facing. Flyers had already been passed out for customers to expect 'speedy carry-out service' for our last week open in Brooklyn and I was anxious to see how everyone would hold up under pressure.

This is my life; I smiled as I nestled into the old mattress.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena Tsukino:

"I need order number seventy-seven up to the front please," I shouted to the back. Things were getting hectic and it was still Thursday. Only two more days in this place. "Can someone ple—."

"Seventy-seven's up," Lita announced with a ding on the metallic counter. I grabbed the food, placed it in a to-go bag and handed it to the anxious customer.

"Sorry about the wait. We're getting ready for our big move," I smiled handing her a flyer.

The pink-haired girl snooted, "Good riddance," and turned away to leave the restaurant, the flyer still in my hand. We finished getting through the lunch rush and I was glad that I would be getting the evening off with Darien.

Lita, the crew and I had been working strenuous shifts all week and I began to wonder if our 'good idea' was actually so great. Everyone would be getting most of the following week off as we prepped for the opening and early that Friday we would be making sure that everyone was familiar with the game plan. Each of the crew members had been taken to the new location to scope it out and I was thrilled to hear how excited everyone was.

Of course, part of their excitement was due to the celebrities in attendance but in my head I liked to think that it was mostly due to being a part Moon Rise's new chapter.

A couple of customers filed in around 4 p.m. and I found myself looking at the clock on the wall more often than it would give me a different answer. I must have been caught in a daydream because a large hard started waving in front of me.

"Earth to Serena!" the male voice boomed. I jumped, startled at the sound and clenched my chest before facing the man.

"Nathan?" I asked surprised. I moved around the counter and opened my arms for a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were down in Miami?"

"Got tired of the warm weather," he grinned. I pulled away and looked outside to see the dreary rain of New York and knew that he was joking. I hope the rain stops soon. "I see you got the restaurant in Manhattan that you wanted. Lita must be thrilled."

"Thrilled as we all are, actually," I looped my thumbs into the waistband of my waiting apron. "So, what brings you here?"

"Like I said, just chilling," Nathan looked around nervously and then silently sighed. "I promise I'm not here to try and 'win you back,' okay?"

I smiled, "Wouldn't work if you did try. I have someone in my life right now."

Nathan's eyes widened, "Do tell. Is he a keeper? He must be if you're willing to talk about him in a public space." I punched his arm and he winced, "Joking, joking."

I turned to Molly and asked if she could take over the to-go counter so that I could take my break. Lita handed me my late lunch from the kitchen and smiled when she realized Nathan was here. Though most of the seating was removed, I pointed to where there was a table without the chairs on top and we both took a seat.

"Lita looks good," Nathan commented. "She do something with her hair?"

"Yeah, she stopped wearing those colorful bandanas to work," I teased. Nathan kept looking over towards the kitchen and Molly, the only one in view, looked embarrassed. "You're freaking out my hostess."

Nathan turned to me, "Am not." I took a bite of the chicken and began mixing the seasoned vegetables into my mashed potatoes. "So, who's the guy?"

I swallowed, "Darien Shields. We knew each other back in high school actually; dated for a few months."

"Oh? So Serena's been digging through her black book, huh?"

"I don't need one of those and you know it."

Nathan smirked, "You always were prideful. So, you slept with him in high school and decided that you needed another go then?"

"Nope, we actually didn't sleep together until a few months ago."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've been seeing this Darien for three months?"

I smiled, "Nope, our first date is tonight. He's taking me out for burgers and then we're supposed to be hitting an arcade; kinda like the old days except less eyeliner."

Nathan nodded and reached for my fork, pulling it to his mouth. He took the bite of chicken off of the end and I pretended to aim my utensil at him like a rumble. "You seem nervous."

I furrowed my brow, "Do I?" I hadn't really thought about it before but I guess I was; especially after what the girls said to me over the weekend. "I just don't know if he's going to expect us to be physical so fast, I mean, we're only just now dating and I really like him, Nathan. I'd die if our second chance ends because I did something stupid."

Nathan leaned back and brushed his long, dark red hair off his shoulder, "Well, do you think he only wants to be with you for sex? I assume that this guy has shown an interest in you for some time now. That sounds a bit like a commitment to me."

"You think?"

"Sure, but I'm not him. I can't go around speaking people's minds. You could talk to him about this before you two go any further."

I shook my head, "No, too embarrassing."

Nathan burst into a heap of laughter, "Embarrassing? You?" He continued laughing until I had almost finished my meal, "I'm sorry, Serena, but you're a very open person who says what's on their mind. You don't hold back in bed and I'd be shocked to see you trip and give a damn what anyone else said."

"Are you trying to say that I don't care what people think about me?" It was a trait sought by many but being told that that's how you are isn't always the biggest compliment.

"On the contrary," he brought his hands up in defense, "I just mean that you are a forthright woman and have a commanding personality. Besides, my mother always taught me growing up that if I ever think I'm mature enough to be having sex I'm also mature enough to talk openly with my partner about sex."

"You're mother's quite cavalier. Most parents abstain from the sex talk hoping their children's ignorance will keep them from becoming a young grandparent."

Nathan shrugged, "I think that's exactly why she said it. I didn't lose my virginity till the homecoming game my junior year and I had talked it out with the girl ahead of time about what we would do if we got pregnant as well as being sure that neither of us had STDs."

I furrowed my brow, "Homecoming game?" Nathan grinned widely and I shook my head. "You are an animal."

"So when's this date?"

"Couple hours; I get off at six though." I looked to the time and saw that my break was almost up. "Well, if you're going to be in town long we should all hang out sometime. I'm sure Lita would love to catch up with you."

"Actually, do you think she's going to have a break soon? I'd like to talk with her about something."

I smiled, "I'm sort of her boss, you know?" About as much as she is mine. "I can just put her on a break."

Nathan grinned, "Thanks, Serena."

I stood up and gathered my plate, "Thank you, Nathan." After putting the finished dish on the belt towards the large kitchen sink, I told Lita that Nathan wanted her to go on break and Lita accepted hesitantly.

Six o'clock rolled around and I announced my departure to the crew. As I walked to my car I thought about what I was going to wear for our date. Darien was just taking me out for casual food and some fun so I didn't need to dress up, though with the turning weather that was almost a blessing. I smiled at the clear garment bag hanging in the rear-right seat window and watched the light from the last bit of clear sunlight beam on the small glittery bits. Eight days; I thought before slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Shit!" I frantically looked around my purse for my phone and called the sign company. "Shit, shit shi—oh, hey!" I barely recovered once the line picked up. "My name is Serena Tsukino, co-owner of Moon Rise. We were supposed to get our sign on the new building today. Did it get installed?"

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino, let me check." I gave the woman my order number from the invoice and she returned to the phone. "It would appear that there was an issue with the installation and our men were unable to progress without your attendance. It says here that they called you three times."

"Ah, yes but I gave you our old apartment phone number when I first filled out the order and we just moved, you see?"

"Yes, but there was no other way to contact you. We can have the crew come now for an extra fee of $250. I'm afraid our services are booked for the next week so since it says here on the form you are opening on 28th this will be the only way you will get the sign on your building in time."

I sighed, "Alright, I can be there in one hour."

"That's awfully late, Ms. Tsukino."

"But I'm in Brooklyn! I'll, uh, I'll pay your men another hundred."

"I can't ask them to stay that late, Ms. Tsukino. They do have families to go home to."

I pulled the phone down to my thigh and mimicked a frustrated outburst without causing alarm to the woman on the phone though I might have just scared that couple walking through the parking lot. "Alright, if I have someone meet you there right away will that work? I'll be there as soon as I can."

The phone was silent. "I suppose that would be alright, but if they sign off on the installation without you there the signature still holds."

"I trust his judgement."

I hung up and quickly dialed Darien's number. "Good evening, beautiful. When do you think you'll be ready?"

"I need a favor."

"Is it a sexual favor?" I could hear him smiling on the other end and momentarily thought about my conversation with Nathan before answering.

"Afraid not, I need you to go to the new restaurant and wait for the sign people. There was a problem but if they don't have someone there they won't install it and if they don't we won't have a sign for the opening!" I took a deep breath.

"Okay, calm down. I'm already dressed so I'll just walk over there, okay? Will you be meeting me there?"

I looked down to see my black tights, denim shorts and dark green jacket over a fluffy, maroon sweater, silently cursing myself for not dressing like I would be if the Brooklyn restaurant was the Manhattan one. I nodded despite him not being able to see me. "I will be right there."

Darien Shields:

I clicked the phone and reached over for my jacket and keys. "See you guys!" I shouted before locking the door behind me. Normally I would take my time walking through Central Park but Serena was nervous enough about this sign business and I didn't want to potentially mess it up by not being there when they arrived.

Women, children and couples smiled at me as I jogged through the park in a black peacoat and jeans. I nodded in their direction as I passed and gave them a big smile. The things we do for love.

When I arrived to the front of the new Moon Rise restaurant there was a short semi-trailer pulling up.

"Are you the representative for Ms. Tsukino?" a buff man asked me from the open passenger window. I nodded. "Alright, we seem to have a problem." Serena mentioned there was a problem. What am I supposed to do with it?

"What's the problem? Is there something wrong with the sign?"

The man stepped out and handed me a dingy pair of binoculars. "You see that there?" the man pointed up to the spot that looked to be where a sign would go for a restaurant. I looked closer to see something sticking out of the thick concrete seam. "There's a bird's nest. Now, our contract states that any non-endangered bird can be removed without the authorities having to be notified but we need approval from the buyer before we can go forward."

"Oh," I whispered as I brought the binoculars up to my face and saw a pigeon land on the bundle of twigs. "Well, it's the fall. No baby birds in the fall, right?" I asked the man.

He shrugged, "I just install the signs, sir. It's your call."

My neck tightened as I thought about what to do. It's not like we're killing the bird we're just… taking its home. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck; Gosh I wish Serena was here. Maybe we can relocate it?

"How would you remove the nest?"

"We'll position the ladder nearest we can and can bring it down carefully, if that's what you mean."

I nodded, "Let's do that then." I don't know if the bird will still use it but it's the only thing I can think of.

The three men started getting to work and unloaded the sign, a mechanized lift and other tools. I wondered how the new sign was designed and thought for a moment about sneaking a peak before Serena showed up. Soon the bird flew off as the lift started making noise. The smaller man who had been driving was now on top of the machine as the buff guy and another one operated it. When he reached the top he picked up the bundle and began his descent. He was halfway down when the lift jolt and he released the nest.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I swooped under the lift to catch it. Miraculously, it still looked to be in good shape. I looked to the three men to be sure that they were all okay and the buff guy smirked in a funny way. I shrugged it off and walked over to one of the trees lining the sidewalk. "Here we go," I whispered, shimmying it in between two small boughs. "I hope this doesn't deter you from seeking future residence on New York City buildings."

"Who are you talking to?"

I looked over my shoulder, my arms still stretched up inside of the tree. "Uh, there was a bird." Serena smiled and I pulled myself from the tree. "I promise there was," I gestured to the men, "That's why they wouldn't install it before. They needed a decision from you on whether to remove a nest or not."

Serena furrowed her brow, "Will it be alright?"

I tilted my head to the side, "We didn't hurt the bird and I relocated the nest. I don't know if birds won't touch a nest that a human has touch. Isn't that what they say about people helping baby birds that are seemingly abandoned?"

"I think I saw that debunked somewhere."

We both looked back to the men who were working on getting the sign ready. "Are you Ms. Tsukino?" the smaller man asked. She nodded and walked forward, "We need you to confirm the sign is correct before we install it."

Serena looked back at me nervously and I began to silently pray that the sign was as she ordered. They pulled the thick tarp off of it and my eyes caught sight of the yellowish-white font underlined with a thick bar. In between the words 'Moon' and 'Rise' was a crescent moon peeking out from the bar.

"Exactly as I ordered, thank you." Serena leaned over to sign a clipboard and the men went to work installing it. The sun had gone down and the block-style buildings only helped to carry the air through our clothes. "I'm sorry our first date has to start out like this."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I'll just buy us coffee or cocoas instead of milkshakes." Serena smiled and I pulled her into my arms, my thumb rubbing her shoulder. After an hour the sign was perfectly placed and the fitted tarp fastened over each letter. They would be showing up next Friday for a few minutes so that they could remove the tarp and after another signature the truck was gone. "Ready?"

She nodded, "I can drive us. I don't want my car sitting at a meter all night." We got into her car and Serena told me I could use her smart music to select the songs for our short trip. I thought for a moment before turning on Seether's cover of "Careless Whisper."

When we pulled into the parking garage and quickly hopped out of the car and rushed to her door. "Milady," I bowed. I prayed Serena wouldn't hit me for the gesture.

"You know, I can get my own door."

"Doesn't mean you have to," I winked.

We walked across the street to the diner and I requested a booth in the corner like the one we went to that day I bought Serena a strawberry milkshake in Tucson. I wonder if she remembers things like that. We ordered our burgers and drinks and finally got to talk.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good then busy, then good again, then hectic and now here."

I smiled, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," the waiter brought our drinks to the table. "Everyone's getting tired from the crazy schedule Lita and I came up with but I guess it's only a couple more days so it's not so bad. And my old pal Nathan showed up."

I stopped drinking my cocoa, "Is he a—?"

Serena closed her eyes as she downed a gulp of coffee, "Yeah, but don't worry, there's nothing between us. In fact, I think he likes Lita."

"Oh. Isn't that weird?"

She smiled, "Not for me and not for him, but Lita's been acting strange. I don't know if it's because of the situation or because of how she thinks I'll react."

"Hm, maybe you should tell her that you don't mind if they start seeing each other."

"But where's the fun in that?" I eyed her. "Okay, okay, I'll talk to her. What about you; what did you do today?"

I reached for the ketchup bottle and checked the weight, "We actually might have found a new place. I get to see it tomorrow during my lunch break."

"Where at?"

"Six blocks from our current one but it's much larger and priced as it should be. I hope we get it."

The waiter brought our burgers and I requested a second bottle of ketchup since the one on the table was almost empty. Serena laughed and then took a bite of her cheeseburger. We were both starving so half of the meal was just the sound of chewing and slurping.

"Would you look at that," Serena said, motioning towards the other side of the diner where several high schoolers were dressed in suits, tuxes and colorful gowns, possibly for their homecoming dance. "I don't quite get putting on a nice dress and spending hours doing your makeup so that you can get a burger and fries."

I turned my gaze back to her, "Where would you have gone for our senior prom?"

She pondered for a moment, "That Italian place two exits down. They had the best breadsticks."

I chuckled, "That's where I took my date junior year."

"Damon took me to Pete's Pizza." I stared at her wide-eyed, "Yep. He loved to spoil me."

"I thought you said the dinner he took you to was nice?"

"Well, he let me get however many toppings I wanted." God I love you. "Where's this arcade?" she was working on the last of her fries as I handed the waiter my credit card.

"Two blocks over but on the opposite side. You know, I was going to take you to prom our senior year. I planned it out at junior prom when my date scampered off."

Serena leaned forward, "You planned our senior prom while you had another date? No wonder she left."

"Nah, she asked me to go because she wanted to make this guy jealous. I guess it worked because I saw them making out in the back hallway when I was leaving." I brought the refilled mug of cocoa to my lips.

"What did you have planned?"

I rubbed the back of my hand over my mouth, "The usual, I guess. Nice dinner, slow dance, corsage. Oh, and we both won the court."

She chuckled, "Sounds like a daydream or fantasy, not a plan."

"Oh, no I had it all mapped out. Trust me; we would have won king and queen." The waiter walked back up and returned my card with a receipt and pen. After the bill was settled I grabbed Serena's hand and we walked down the street to the arcade.

Serena Tsukino:

"Wow, arcades have certainly changed," I announced, feeling old.

"Or this is just how New York does it," Darien said as he handed me my arcade card. I missed having a handful of quarters or a cup of golden tokens. "What should we play first?"

I looked around the room and saw mostly newer games blinking and flashing brightly. Sure, they were just fancier versions of the types of games we had growing up but I kind of missed the blocky-style characters and arcade-font showing a 'game over' or 'new high score.' I continued to look at the games when a vacant air hockey table caught my eye.

"There!" I said rushing over to claim it before anyone else could get to it.

"Air hockey?" Darien asked surprised. "I thought you'd want to play one of those Mario-type games.

"Those are fun but this way we can play together at the same time." I swiped my card and to my luck the puck popped out on my side. The table started blowing up small bits of air and I watched as Darien geared into his competitive stance I remembered him using in high school basketball games. We should shoot some hoops here. "You're going down, Shields."

"Bring it on, Tsukino," Darien blew a kiss at me as I slammed the puck into his goal. "Hey! That's not fair play!" I smirked with a sarcastic shrug and a quick dusting of the shoulder. "Oh, that's how you want it?" Darien pulled on his sleeves until his jacket was free from his arms and he tucked it under the game table. "Two can play at that game."

"All talk," I yawned. I knew he would take the chance at my 'distraction' so I immediately dropped down to block his hit. "You can do better than that, Shields."

Darien banked the puck off of the side twice and I watched in horror as the puck grazed past my paddle and into my goal. "Suck it, Tsukino." Stuck in high school again, are we?

I loosened my scarf and flung it over the backs of my shoulders. We were neck and neck with the points piling up till I won the first game and Darien the second. On the tie-breaking third game we both had six points; the first to get seven would win. Darien was serving and I was in full concentration mode. He hit the puck towards the left side and it bounced to me as I knocked it back to his side. He really does favor that move. The puck exchanged sides probably five or so times before I reached forward for another ricochet but I was too slow. My arm stretched out in front of the banking puck as I jabbed it back into my own goal.

"No!" I shouted, falling to my knees. I knew I probably had a bunch of kids staring at me but I didn't care. I lost. I saw Darien doing a small victory dance out of the corner of my eye as I began to stand back up, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Hey, good game," he smiled as he reached to shake my forearm.

"Are we basketball buddies now?" I teased but when I saw that look on Darien's face I shook my head. "No, nuh-uh, I've already lost once to you tonight."

"Com'on, be a good sport," he started looking around, "There must be some hoops around here." Darien pulled on my arm and through a small crowd of teenagers we found the fast hoops game. "Hold this?" he asked as he slid his card through the machine. The game lit up with bright colors as the basketballs were released and Darien began shooting them into the far hoop. Most made it and the ones that didn't likely ended up in one of the other hoops off to the side. I gulped realizing that there was no chance I would win this one. But he already knows that; this isn't really a challenge. The last two were complete misses as he had started focusing on the countdown.

"My turn," I muttered, handing him our jackets. I slid the card and the game beamed again. Darien shouted a small encouragement as the basketballs were released and I took a deep breath before grabbing the first ball. I sunk the first two into the side hoops before feeling like I could get the hang of the game. Darien cheered me on as I continued shooting with most of them falling into the main hoop. When the game ended the final score showed up on the top screen and I looked to Darien.

"You beat me," he said stunned before smiling. "You never did show me how much better at ball you were."

"You mean that day at the park?" I subconsciously touched my brow and watched him pull off the tickets we had gathered from the game.

"Yep, I took you home and then to the hospital." He started looking around for the next game.

I scoffed, "You mean you accompanied me home and then tagged along when my parents drove me to the hospital to get stitches for the injury you gave me."

Darien turned around and enveloped me in a hug. "I apologized then, remember? But I can apologize again," he held me out at arm's length, "I'm sorry for being a better ball player than you." Before I could register what he had said Darien was scurrying off to the other side of the arcade. The darkness and neon lights made it hard to locate the bastard and I yelped when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I felt his warm breath on my ear and almost melted. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that day."

I nodded slightly before turning into the embrace. I looked up at him and his eyes danced a reflection of the lights around us. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you that day in the park. I didn't mean any of them and I'm sorry for bailing on us."

Darien leaned in and I closed my eyes. His lips were soft and the kiss wasn't hurried like the ones we had shared before. When we heard a few whistles Darien pulled back and smiled, "The teenagers are wooing us."

"They could use a lesson," I reached for his chin and pulled him back to me for a few more seconds. Darien smiled into the kiss and I felt his body tighten against me.

"Okay," he whispered. "We should go play another game before I try to take you home." I blushed as he led me over to a few more games for the next hour. We were racing on a pair of sports cycles and Darien jokingly kicked the side of my cycle seat.

"Hey! No dirty kicks!" I shouted trying to avoid a puddle of oil on the track.

"There's no rule saying I can't!" he shouted over the growing noise of the arcade. Darien's vehicle stopped suddenly as I drove down the final stretch and over the checked line.

"Yes!" I cheered as I looked over. Darien had a boy, maybe ten or so, pulling on his sleeve. "What's wrong?

He smiled sheepishly, "Apparently there is a rule." I followed his finger to the sign above the game box and then looked back at the kid who was crossing his arms, "Again, I am sorry for breaking the rule and will be sure not to do it again." The kid didn't smile but he did give a slight nod before walking away.

"What was that about?" I grinned.

"What can I say? Kids. You done playing?" I nodded. "I don't really want any of the cheap toys they have up there."

I looked to the prize booth that wasn't too far from our last game, "Neither do I, at least not the ones we have enough tickets for." My eyes almost bulged at the giant curved television set and PS4 prizes.

"Here," Darien reached for the tickets that I had sticking out of my jacket, "meet me at the front, okay?"

I held our jackets as I watched a couple playing a single player game together. The guy was struggling to understand the gameplay and the girl was leaning over him with her hands guiding his controls. The sight made me smile and then it got wider when I saw Darien step into view.

"Where'd you go?" I put on my dark green jacket and fluffed my hair out over the collar.

"I gave that kid our tickets to thank him for pointing out my mistake," he smiled at my expression. "What? Am I so cute that I'm gonna get lucky tonight?"

I winced and led us out of the arcade to the car. Darien strolled beside me and our hanging hands met a few times. It was honestly too cold for me to not be clenching my arms to my chest but I hoped that Darien's hand would find its way into mine. As we cleared the first block he instead moved his free hand to my opposite waist and pulled us together.

"I had a great time tonight," he said.

"Me too."

"I have a present for you but I don't want you to think too much of it, alright?" I stopped walking and slowly repeated 'alright' to him. Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "So I was going to do this super romantic thing and it was going to be awesome but of course the stars weren't aligned."

I watched his hands as he pulled out two tickets to the Katy Perry concert in New York City three months from now. He didn't. "I had the contact information for your party planner and tried tried tried to swing getting Katy Perry to the opening but I guess some celebrities can't be booked last minute. So yeah, it would have been romantic, huh?" he wanted for a response and I just giggled. "I want you to have them as a make-up for the present you returned six years ago. Don't return them to me this time, alright?"

Darien attempted handing the tickets over but I put a hand up, "I can't accept this, Darien."

He furrowed his brow, "Why not? I'm not asking you to go with me. You can decide who to take closer to the concert date. If I'm lucky enough to still be a part of your life in three months I might also be lucky enough to go to such a fantastic concert."

I laughed nervously, "You don't like Katy Perry. She's all pop-y and sometimes R that's not your style."

"I'd go for you, Serena."

We stood there with shadows of people walking around us before I reached for the tickets. "Alright." Darien smiled, gave me a peck on the cheek and led us the rest of the way to my car. He walked me to the driver seat and was about to open the door when I pressed a hand to it.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked up at Darien searching for answers that I knew I should have been vocal about. Nathan told me to ask.

"You don't expect us to resume a sexual relationship right away, do you?"

His eyes stilled, "Not really. I don't want to rush things. Why; do you?"

"No." Yes. "Why don't you want to rush things?"

Darien rubbed the back of his neck, "I like you, Serena, and I've liked you for a long time now. I'd be pissed at myself if I lost this chance with you because of some stupid mistake. I don't mean to say sleeping with you is a mistake, it could never be. I just want to be sure that we're not having sex just to have sex."

I nodded, "My sentiments exactly." I looked to the empty car and back to Darien, "But that begs the question; if we both want to be sure that this is the real deal so that we don't make a mistake, aren't we on the same page?"

"Uh, yeah. What are you getting at?"

I moved my right shoulder back towards the car, "I'm all in and so are you… so, what's the risk?"

Darien adverted his eyes to check out our surroundings before looking back at me through his bangs. His mouth curled into a smile as he stepped towards me. I clicked the unlock button on my fob and opened the back left door. Darien climbed in after me and pulled the door closed. I leaned forward and held his face in my hands as our lips met.

"We could get caught," Darien whispered as I began tugging on his jacket.

"So?" I whispered back between kisses. He pulled away and I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"I don't like to put on a show. Let's go back to one of our places, though Andrew and Ami are supposed to be in tonight."

I pulled back, "I don't know if Lita has plans… but maybe Nathan invited her out." It was after eleven so the restaurant would be closed by now. "We could try." Darien opened the door again and helped me back out and into the driver's seat. I pulled the seatbelt over my chest and when I turned back I was surprised to see him still standing there, a wide grin plastered on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Darien closed the door and in five seconds he was in the passenger seat as we drove to the apartment. When we arrived, I noted that the living room lights were off and hoped that it meant Lita was either dead asleep or out with someone. We snuck down the hallway into my bedroom and I closed the door.

"The place looks great," he said as he pulled off his jacket. He walked over to my dresser and smiled when he saw the old photo of us back in view.

"You should see what it looks like in the dark," I clapped my hands together.

"Why?" Darien asked as he clapped them back on. "I want to see you, Serena. I love your facial expressions when I make yo—."

I pressed a finger to his mouth, "Alright, alright. We can keep them on."

Darien paused, "Couldn't the lights flicker while we're ma—having sex?"

I smiled, "I guess but I can switch the system off so that we don't have to worry about it." Darien gave me a wicked smirk and I couldn't decide what to decipher from it. Did he correct himself from saying make love?

"Up to you, I don't plan on being too gentle."

I walked over to my first lamp and fixed the setting, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Once I finished working on the lamps, Darien picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. His body towered over mine as he bent down and began kissing my lips, face and neck. When he tucked his left hand under my sweater and gripped my waist I moaned his name.

"You like that?" I nodded and he smirked before reaching his other hand up and squeezing both sides. "How 'bout that?" he asked. I'm sure he got his answer from my facial expression as he continued gripping me in small motions. His pants were getting tighter against my body so I trailed my finger down to unfasten his belt and unzip the jeans.

Once we had worked out of our clothes, I looked up at Darien as his eyes seem to be searching my own. Nervously, I started talking, "Could we flip?" Darien looked puzzled but nodded anyways. Before he could start the task of changing positions I wrapped my right leg over the back of his left and rocked to the side, effectively mounting Darien's waist in the process.

"How did you do that?"

"Judo. I took some self-defense classes when we first got to the city."

Darien grabbed my face and pulled me down meet him. His lips were hurried and I shuddered at the feeling of the tip of his tongue grazing over my bottom lip. Without breaking from him, I moved my hips down and used the hand that I wasn't using to prop myself up with to reach for him. Darien grunted at the feeling and then gasped when I tickled the small underneath. I love it when he reacts like that.

I guided him inside of me and the memories of our time together from before resurfaced with a mutual moan. We grinded our hips together and I rested my head on his right shoulder. Perfect access; I thought as I began nibbling the curve at the base of his neck. I rocked forwards and back on his body and had been doing a good job until he grasped my waist again, momentarily pausing me from moving against him.

"Serena," he moaned as his left hand traveled down to my hip. His thumb pressed against the crease where my thigh began. "You never said why you got this one."

I had started grinding back into him, "I like stars. It's nice have a tattoo that not everyone gets to see." There was actually a small birthmark underneath it. At the time, I was thrilled that I had come up with the idea of getting a simple black star to cover up the tiny blemish but as time rolled on, I realized that it was stupid to think that I needed something else there in the first place; though I'll never tell him that.

We had gone back to silent moaning and I pulled myself up from his neck to see his eyes looking into mine again. Why does he keep looking at me like that? I wiped away some loose hairs that we sticking to my face and that's when I started really looking back. Darien. Our pace had slowed down a bit but I'm not sure if either of us were paying much attention.

"I love you," I blurted out.

Darien's eyes widened and I felt sick. Why did I say that? What is wrong with me? I felt his grip tighten on my hips as he began to pick up the pace again; no longer did my position on top allow me control of the situation. I felt him arch his hips up as he drove into me but I bit my lip, preventing any noise from escaping my mouth.

"Com'on, Serena, don't hold back," he managed to say between thrusts. "I know you want to moan some more." I released my hold and let out the captive sound. "That's my girl."

I clenched my legs on either side of his body for support and continued to cry out. I had already finished when he finally released and I found myself whimpering with pleasure. Reality started to set in and I felt sick again. Darien pulled out of me and allowed me to lay there on top of him. He stroked my hair and I wondered if I could get away with pretending that I had fallen asleep. I kept my eyes shut and controlled my breathing down to a slow rate.

I started to wonder if he had actually fallen asleep and then began to fear what the morning might bring.

"Serena?" he broke the silence. I didn't respond to him because I still wanted to see if I could weasel out of the situation for the night but he picked up on it. "I know you're not asleep. I just wanted to let you know that—that I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Serena Tsukino:

"Alright, is anyone aware that we are opening a restaurant in only three hours?" I hollered out for at least a second time, maybe third. One of the new waitresses rolled her eyes as she muttered something to one of the male waiters. "And you!" I walked over, "Why is your hair down?"

She stifled a laugh and nudged the man next to her, "Um, it's more elegant this way. Isn't that what we're going for with the new theme?" The waitress gestured to the black skirt and apron combo with the white blouse and bowtie.

"Hair in our guests' food is not elegant nor will it ever be. Put your hair up before we get a health violation."

I rushed over to the front desk and readjusted the pom-style flowers in the fishbowl vase. Nothing changed but it made me feel like I was crossing something off my to-do list. I felt someone's presence behind me and knew I was about to be lectured.

"Hey, Sere?" Lita started, "You really shouldn't be taking your frustrations out on the new hires. They don't understand what this change is like for the rest of us." I turned to survey Lita's appearance. She wore a full black chef's jacket with red pants and a skull-crossbones bandana.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Lita questioningly reached a hand to her hat, "What? This?" I nodded. "I used to always wear them. Nathan bought this for me."

I scoffed, "Of course he did! Why not just wear a tutu over a bikini while you're frying up the mayor's dinner?"

"So the mayor is confirmed?" she deflected.

"Don't change the subject."

I pulled out the utensil baskets and began to count them again. Lita rested a hand on mine, "Sere, com'on on, you've been acting weird all week. I thought you were cool with us?"

I stopped pulling rolls of forks and knives out and sighed, "I'm stressed out, Lita. I know that we're prepared for tonight but something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that we're forgetting something or that we don't have enough of something. I don't know."

She rubbed my arm in small circles and softly shushed me, "Hey, it'll be alright. As soon as we are twenty minutes into this it will just be a larger, busier restaurant. Don't think of it as a new hotspot to create or how many important people are turning out for the opening; none of that matters. Just do what you do, girl."

I looked back at Lita and mirrored her smile. Realization dawned on me and guilt started to seep in, "I really shouldn't have yelled at her, should I?"

Lita chuckled, "No, she was wrong. Bertie knows that her hair needs to be up. Now, yelling at Emmy about her apron not being tied into a bow was a little much."

"I should apologize," I stated firmly, trying to walk away. Lita grabbed my arm.

"Not until you tell me what's really wrong. You've been nervous before but I've never seen you like this. Is something wrong? Have you talked to Darien about it?" I looked away and could feel my face turning redder than Lita's chicken Marsala. "Wait, is it him? What did he do?"

I snapped my head back, "What makes you assume that it was his fault? Aren't women to be equally blamed for problems in the relationship if we're ever to be fully on par with men?"

"Oh no, you slept with him… didn't you?"

I furrowed my brow, "What?"

Lita pressed a finger to her lips and cocked her hip to the side, "I can see it all over your face; you slept with Darien after your date, didn't you?" I opened my mouth and waited for my witty response to come out. Nothing… nada. "Tell me you at least tried to wait, sweetie."

I scratched the back of my neck, "We made an agreement." Lita nodded her head and I continued, "Alright, we just—we really wanted to and I mean—um—we both wanted a relationship out of this, right? But there's this history and then there's also the recent history and we just sort of—well—we decided that there was no sense in waiting just to wait." Lita didn't respond and when she did it was a slow 'alright.' "Don't—don't do that."

"Do what?"

I groaned, "That's not the issue, Lita. I—I told him I love him." Her eyes widened and I saw her mouth open to shout. I quickly brought my hand over her lips and pulled her towards the coatroom. Once she momentarily calmed down I continued again, "What am I going to do?"

"Did you mean it?"

"No shit I meant it. Why else would I say it?"

"Why else would you say it?"

I paused. "Wait, you think I told him I love him to get him to stay with me?" The thought of using those three words to get what I wanted from a guy had crossed my mind before but the need never arose. "I wouldn't do that."

"Have you never told anyone before?"

I thought for a moment and remembered the first time I had planned to say it. "I almost said it to the guy who I first slept with but I found out pretty quickly that that would have been a bad idea. And I—," I gulped as I thought about the day that I left Tucson. "I need to go over my list again."

Lita called after me, "You can't run away from this, Serena!"

Darien Shields:

"Breathe, Dare," I whispered to my reflection as I double-checked my tuxedo for lint and hairs. It was only a rental but I wanted to look my best for Serena's big opening. She hasn't returned my calls this week and has barely responded to my texts.

I knew that Serena was probably freaking out about what we said last time we made love but I honestly couldn't be happier. I just hoped that it was something she would warm up to.

I reached for the clear box sitting on my dresser and took a deep breath. "You can do this."

Serena Tsukino:

I had ducked into the restroom to be sure that my hair was still presentable and the sequins of my fitted black dress shone with the mirror lights. I reached my hand up to my silver chain necklace and adjusted the clasp to the back of my neck again.

"Did he mean it when he said it back? Does he really love me?" I smiled. "I think he does, but I shouldn't have said it so fast. Maybe he feels that way but does that mean we should be saying such things so early in our relationship?" My stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten lunch. Shit. I opened the restroom door and rushed to backroom where Lita and I had an office set up. Inside of the mini fridge was a Tupperware container filled with leftover spaghetti.

My brow furrowed and I realized that we were only half an hour away from the mayor and some of his associates showing up. They would be served first as a priority but mostly because I knew that just like a party, no one wants to be the first one to show up. This gave us an edge on making our first night a great success and then Saturday would be by word of mouth and maybe even an article online.

After my quick meal I popped a couple of breath mints and met Lita at the front of the restaurant.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Are you?"

"Of course."

Darien Shields:

"I don't know what time I'm be home tonight, Andrew," I said grabbing my keys.

"Don't worry about it, man," Andrew looked around the room and then moved up close to me. I was about to jump back from the close contact when he reached into his pocket. Whispering he told me, "Look what I picked up the other day."

My eyes widened, "Wait," I also looked around the room and then lowered my voice, "you're gonna ask her tonight?"

Andrew nodded, "I'm going to take her to that restaurant called Barbetta a few blocks from the Gershwin Theatre. Her father proposed to her mother there."

I was stunned. Sure, I kind of figured that they would get married someday but seeing my college friends take that next step made me suddenly think about how old we were. Aren't we still a little young to be getting married? "Wow, congrats."

Andrew quickly shoved the small box back into his pocket. I wonder what kind he picked out. "Thanks but save it for later; she hasn't said yes yet."

"Is there any doubt that she might?"

He shrugged, "We've talked about it already so it shouldn't be a surprise; I just don't want her to be too nervous to say yes."

I raised my eyebrows, "You think she'll accidentally say no?"

Andrew chuckled, "Com'on, you know what I mean. We're young, Darien. I'm only twenty-five years old. A lot of people these days don't get married until their thirties or even at all." It's like he can read my mind. "But that's just not for us, you know?" That's just not for us; I pondered on the words Andrew had said before we both turned our heads to see Amy descending the stairs in a floral dress and peacoat. I wonder what Serena's wearing tonight. I pulled out my phone and saw the time. Shit!

"Have a great night, you guys," I grabbed the small container that I had set on the end table and bolted out the door. At least the restaurant is just across the park.

Serena Tsukino:

"Miss Tsukino and Miss Kino, you've outdone yourself," the mayor said as he brought a napkin to his mouth. "Very exquisite."

One of his associates joined in, "I agree and I love the décor; you've blended the Upper East Side with that of your original restaurant."

I stared in awe at the beautiful woman in front of me, "You visited our Brooklyn location?"

She nodded, "Indeed I did and this new venture perfectly shows your unique vision inside of our bustling city." I looked to Lita and saw a bright beam.

"Thank you so much, all of you." I didn't want to check the time in front of the mayor but I was sure we were nearly at our opening. "Would you be interested in seeing our dessert menu tonight?" I motioned for Emmy to walk forward.

The mayor patted his stomach, "I guess it doesn't hurt to look." I departed from the table and followed Lita to the entrance of the kitchen.

"This is it," she whispered, gripping my hand.

"I know. Good luck tonight. Let one of the crew know if you need me for anything. If anything catches fire or there's too much work, don't ignore it, alright?"

She smirked, "Well I hope I wouldn't ignore a fire."

I leaned in for a tight hug and we shared a smile before Molly called my attention. "Miss Tsukino, it's time to greet the first guests."

Darien Shields:

I stood in line among other fashionable-dressed individuals, couples and small groups and suddenly started to wonder how I would be seated as a lone attender. When I reached the front, there was a petite brunette woman wearing a black dress with a bow in her hair. I gave her my name and she checked the list.

"Ah, you must be here to sit with Zoe and Malachite Metalia." Who? "Please follow Bertie to your seat."

I looked over to see a woman with a menu in hand and began to follow her lead. Before we could get out of the lobby my feet stopped as I watched Serena saunter from table to table to ask the guests how their meal was going. The sight made me smile. She's so beautiful.

"Sir?" I looked back to the waitress.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, do you think you could get the owner for me? I need to speak with her in the lobby."

Serena Tsukino:

"Thank you for attending our grand opening tonight. We will be open to the public tomorrow and then start our first full rotation on Tuesday." I gave small bow and departed from the table. When I heard my name I turned around to see Bertie walking towards me. Oh, no… she did catch the kitchen on fire. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a man here to see you. He's in the lobby."

What? The health inspector has already been here… Maybe it's the police? We have our liquor license cleared! "What's his name?" Bertie shuffled in place, "You didn't ask?"

"Sorry, I didn't think to."

I waved her off, "Just get back to work. I deal with whoever it is." Guess we'll have to go over some guidelines with the crew for future instances. I walked to the lobby and looked around for someone standing alone. All I could see was a single-file line and Molly at the podium. I was about to ask her if she had seen the man that Bertie told me about when I heard my name.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I heard a chuckle before finally turning around. "Surprised to see me? You did give me an invite."

"Oh," I completely forgot about that. Damnit, I was hoping to get through this weekend without Darien drama. "Have you been seated yet? I think I had them sit you with the owners of Metalia Thorp so that you could attempt business with them over dinner."

"Not yet but I did hear that. Thank you for thinking of me," he smiled.

I gave a short grin, "So what did you need?" Darien looked around and gestured for me to follow him. Though he was walking through the restaurant for the first time, he seemed to know how to get to the backroom area. He was interested in buying this place at one point. When we reached the office, Darien stopped walking and I half expected him to open the door. "Darien, I really can't be away for too long. What's so import—what's that?"

Darien held something behind his back and the overhead lights made it gleam. He bit his lip and I almost melted at the sight. "I got you a gift for tonight but I have something to say first." Darien revealed the mystery object which appeared to be a plastic container with flowers. Is that a—? "We never got to go to prom together and you're wearing that beautiful dress and I'm wearing a tux," he looked down for a moment, "so I got you a corsage. It's to celebrate your opening night."

He started to open the container to pull out the wristband of flowers and small crystal pieces. "Red roses," I whispered.

"Yeah, just like I used to grow. You were always so encouraging of my secret hobby so…" he trailed off.

After the band was placed on my left wrist I smiled up at him, "It's beautiful."

Darien placed a hand on either side of my face, "You are beautiful. Serena, I know that we have a muddy history; both together and separate. What I'm asking you for is a chance to make this work. We're not like other couples, you know? We don't follow social norms and we certainly don't have a perfect path in front of us but right now I can't see myself trying to make it in this world without you."

"What brought this on?"

Darien's left hand moved up to my brow, "Something from a long time ago. I should have told you then, I should have asked you out sooner and I should have been more willing to listen to you that day. But now you have this fantastic restaurant and—and was that George Clooney I saw earlier?"

I nodded, "It sure was."

He grinned widely, "You've really made something of yourself, Serena Tsukino, and I love you for that and for everything else that makes you this special little package; from your fascination with space to your passion to succeed." Darien paused as he dropped his hands down to hold mine. "I know we said those three words last week and I certainly do mean them but if by any chance you feel like they were premature, I don't mind waiting with you until the day you feel sure about us."

Darien pulled me in for a tight hug. This… this is what it's supposed to feel like. I pulled back and stood up on my tip-toes as my lips brushed up against his. The smell of his cologne engulfed me and I almost shivered from the slight contact of his mouth. Darien closed the distance and pressed his partially open lips to mine. We didn't deepen the kiss but instead we get held it there, with small movements to keep it chaste. When we both pulled away I couldn't help but smile.

"I meant it, Darien. And I'll mean it every time I say it to you. I love you."

Darien ran his hand through his dark bangs before moving down to pull me into his embrace. In the crook of my neck he placed several kisses as he worked to my shoulder where my cap sleeve started.

"And I love you."


End file.
